The Submissive
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: A series of oneshots that have Matt as a bottom. Requests are open!
1. Acts of Envy Part 1

**A ton of new ideas. I'm ignoring mah other fics. XD. But I can't help it! I'll give you guys a proper update later on. 'Cause I'm on mah Mommeh's laptop and can't realleh write mah chapters since all mah planners are downstairs. But hopefully, you'll get a proper fic update tomorrow. X3.**

**

* * *

**

Title: Acts of Envy (Part 1)  
Summary: Jeff tries to convice everyone he's a top. No one believes him and his jealousy of his brother being the 'ultimate top' gets out of hand when Jeff realizes how submissive Matt can be.  
Parts: 1/4

* * *

A chorus of laughter bubbled through the air.

"I can so!" Jeff argued.

Jeff refused to take anyone's shit and was so angry and furious before this converstaion but now, during this conversation, Jeff's blood boiled and stirred, burning furiously, as he stared up at Matt's laughing friends, who were also dominant in relationships, Adam and Randy, their faces plastered with conceit and pride of themselves. The tag team that used to be Rated RKO that refused to have a relationship with each other because someone had to lay down and none of them seemed to fit as submissive ones. Matt seemed to be the same, with his navy thick sweater and thick cotton fabrics of black and Matt was completely and utterly boyish with his sports but Jeff didn't care. Jeff wasn't the type to play football but a guy showed up a party in drag a few times-

Well, _maybe_ all the time. And he was in drag now. But he didn't care.

He knew that he could be an amazing dominant counterpart if he wanted to.

"Yeah, 'Adam laughed, his bubbly laughter burning too thickly through the air, 'and I'm Alicia Keys."

Randy nodded his head and his shoulders were broad and motionless as he stared at Jeff, his eyes laughing and lively. "Seriously, Jeff, no offense, but you are the biggest whore in the WWE. Well, right next to...but that's not the point! You're a piece of ass to bang into! Jeff, that's all your place is going to be in the WWE. Me, Matt, Adam, Chris, bang into people like you. You understand your place? Don't think out of it!"

"I can so top anyone! I'd top Matt."

To that, Randy and Adam burst into fits of laughter, leaving Jeff to go back to the hotel room with anger burning into his veins in thoughts of not being dominant ever to anyone but he walked towards the hotel room, seeing Matt laying onto the bed, his hands onto one of his sports' magazine as Jeff's eyes were running up and down Matt'sbody, Matt's body covered with thick fabrics of black, as always and Jeff banged his fists towards the bed, strands of colorful hair making towards his face. "Jefro, what's going on?"

"Oh, you should know."

How they'd talked about him.

A bitch.

A slut.

Always being the one to submit.

He didn't want that.

He tore off his short skirt, leaving him in his underwear, and Matt just stared, eyes widened, not able to say anything as Jeff's fingers trailed along the strap of his panties before he slipped out of them, 'J-Jeff?" Matt tried his best not to stutter but he was just too astounded at why or how and in moments, his brother was naked, pulling down the curtain and looking over at Matt and Jeff's hands roamed around Matt's ass, feeling the firmness of his ass as he slowly slipped down the fabric, leaving Matt in shock as he held onto Jeff's wrist, preventing him from taking off the pants fully but Jeff pulled Matt's hand off, slapping it away. "Don't you dare."

"Jeff-"

Jeff's mouth met with Matt's, hard and rough, with such ferocity, of a jungle cat, ready to pounce, and their tongues entangled with each other, saliva all around but Jeff was more dominant in the kiss, biting and licking, kissing all over Matt's soft pink lips before kissing the sweaty cheek and bite into the sensitive flesh. And with that, Matt's pants were onto the floor as he pulled the black fabric of the shirt off and Jeff looked down at Matt's underwear, grinning at the soft purple panties, with hearts on the strap. "And they call me a girl, don't they, bitch?"

"Jeffro, I don't understand. What's going on in your head, man? Are you turning crazy?"

Jeff shook his head as Jeff leaned down and bit down at one of Matt's nipples, hard, feeling the sweat of the pink nipple as Matt's breath got caught in his throat.

"F-f-fuck, Jeffro, what the hell?! You're my fucking brother!"

"And you're my bitch, 'Jeff said, kissing Matt's lips, fusing them together again as Jeff pressed Matt down onto the mattress, Jeff's cock pressing near Matt's thighs, and Matt breathed, gasping before trying to pull Jeff off. "You're not getting rid of me, slut."

"I'm not a fucking slut. Fuck, I'm a virgin!"

That was when Jeff's eyes conneccted with Matt's again as humor burned into Jeff's eyes, 'y-you're a virgin? Matty!"

"Shut up, 'Matt retarded as Jeff's fingers ran down towards Matt's ass, roaming around as Jeff bit and lapped the sweat from Matt's flesh. "Get off me, Jeff, this is fucking wrong!"

With that, Jeff slapped Matt hard on the cheek, unexpectedly, leaving Matt to gasp.

"I'm a top."

"Jeff-"

"I'm a good top! I'll fucking show you, bitch!"

"Man, just breathe for a second. Let's watch some of your favorite-"

"Chick flicks? What were you gonna say? I can be a good top, you dick! You should blame your wiseass cheesy friends, Randy and Adam! They're the ones who fucking did this to me. They made me want to do this with every ounce of life in me! THEY MADE ME FEEL WORTHLESS SO YOU'RE GONNA BE WORTHLESS TOO! They made me feel like a slut so you're gonna be a slut, too! I'll make you regret thinking that I'm just some bitch that goes around clicking high heels and gossiping! I'm fucking more than just that!" With that, Jeff's fingers shoved into Matt's eyes, causing Matt's face to plaster with paleness and shock at the pain that overtook his body and then Jeff scissored his fingers in his ass, feeling the tightness and warmth and dampness of Matt's ass, letting a moan escape his throat.

"You really are a virgin."

"Shut up, Jeff." There was tearfulness in Matt's voice, a break, a crack.

Jeff grinned.

That was the biggest slap in Matt's face, that his brother enjoyed his pain.

And then Jeff pounded as hard and fast as he can into Matt's ass, making Matt scream. "You are so submissive," Jeff laughed, and Jeff kept on pounding and to that, Matt felt like the pounding of his ass was influencing the pounding of his head. Matt closed his eyes, trying to forget it all, the pain, the agony, the desolation, the horror and the misery. All overwashing and pounding into him as Jeff did and in moments, Jeff came into Matt, leaving Matt to realize that he was pounding as Matt realizes the trails of bloo on his thighs from where Jeff's fingernails had dug in and fluid and blood from where Jeff was pounding in him.

The scent made Matt want to faint.

"Now, you understand how I feel, bitch."

With that, Adam and Randy rushed through the door, Jeff staring their used to be laughing faces as they paled and realized what had happened to their friend - by his own brother. Jeff smirked as he stood up, wearing his clothing and looking up at Matt, 'look at what you both made me do. Made me make a bitch out of the virgin."

"Fuck you!" Matt said, tears now falling down his face from the exhuastian.

"Dammit, Jeff..." Adam said, in awe, as he watched Jeff stand up, now fully clothed, walking out of the door and slamming the door behind him, leaving Adam and Randy to run towards Matt. Randy's hands around Matt's tearstained face as Adam pulled out any type of clothing and underwear.

"I'm a bitch." Matt repeated. "A bitch..."

"Calm down, man. It's gonna be alright."

Matt just stared at Randy, shaking his head. "He...he didn't care...he didn't care that I was gonna cry, Ran."

"Calm down, man. Just calm down."

* * *

Jeff wasn't nearly done yet, the satisfaction of knowing that he could top was there but there was something, a thought at the back of his head...a smirk made its way towards Jeff's face.

_Yes_.

That would surely completely utterly satisfy him.

* * *

**_Requests_: you can request anything at all but it has to have Matt on bottom and it doesn't have to be sex. It can be _anything_. Humor, angst, sci-fi, romance...I have a sick mind so you can tell me to do pretty much anything. XD!**

**Review??**

**X Sam.**


	2. Acts of Envy Part 2

**Haha. You guys took the request thing to heart! XD! Lemme just finish the first one I started. 'Acts of Envy'. You'll see what Imma do about you guy's requests, later. ;) XP!**

* * *

Title: Acts of Envy (Part 2)  
Summary: Randy and Adam get thrown into Jeff's plot as he continues to senselessly torture Matt.  
Parts: 2/4

* * *

It had been a week since the rape incident.

Randy and Adam would constantly buy Matt girly colored clothing, a soft pink skirt, a yellow top, a lime green dress, things that Matt could wear around that would keep him in touch with his feminine side and they'd never once teased Matt about it, knowing that Matt took it too close to heart and might do something incredibly insane if they did. They felt too responsible for it and stayed in Matt's room, on his bed, sitting down and watching whatever Matt wanted, doing whatever Matt wanted, and when it came time for them to take Matt to the hospital to see how much damage Jeff had done, they were practically crying when they realized how much damage was done, seeing the bruises that formed around Matt's lower body. And afterwards, Randy and Adam pampered Matt, bringing him food and anything without question, just if Matt said he wanted it, he could have it. They were incredibly scared for their little friend.

At a night, somewhere around two in the morning, Adam and Randy were about to return back to Matt's room, Randy holding a white box of bakery biscuits for Matt.

Jeff showed up.

His soft green eyes were faking tears.

They fell for it.

Jeff was always too 'cute' and 'adorable' to be ignored and he said he wanted to explain it and they headed towards a bar where Jeff had bribed the bartender to give the strongest most possible drink they could have without passing out senselessly and when they had around five cups of the strong mixture of alcohol, they both nodded towards Jeff, not realizing the words that Jeff was saying before returning to Matt.

Their minds were screwed.

Randy didn't know what made him do it. Adam didn't either.

In moments, Matt stepped out of the shower, realizing that Adam and Randy were there, he turned around to go back to the bathroom and change there and Adam-

Adam took Matt's hand and pulled him towards his bed, the fabric of the towel falling onto the floor, as fast as ever so that Matt was left, damp from the water, naked, scared, panting as hard as he could've without them doing anything and in seconds, Randy and Adam took off their clothes, Adam's fingers pushed into Matt's dick as he slowly pulled them off, licking the two fingers. Randy had Matt on his legs, Randy's cock pressing against Matt's back and in seconds, Adam had licked the tip of Matt's cock before shoving three fingers, making Matt scream a scream of agony, tears rushing towards his face as he tried to keep them from falling.

Randy's fingers worked the other side of Matt, pushing themselves into Matt's ass, and all that Matt could feel was searing pain, no gentleness, only roughness, and when Adam pulled his fingers out, Randy did too, Matt took a soft sigh of relief before having Adam shove himself into Matt's body, leaving Matt to scream as Randy bit the back of his neck to taste the sweat that collected there.

"Stop screamin', you're breaking my ears!" Randy exclaimed, biting into Matt's earlobe as Adam threated, again and again and as then Randy started too, pushing in and out of Matt while Adam did the same, both of them thrusting into Matt's itty bitty hole, leaving Matt's eyes to burn with unshed tears and only when they had came inside of Matt had he let the tears fall as the warm, hot liquid burned into him, the tiredness of it all sinking into him.

It was over now.

When the door was shut, Matt realized that he wasn't alone.

That Jeff was standing.

A tape recorder in his hands as he pulled out the black tape from its slot.

"Your friends would love knowing that they can hurt you as bad as I did."

Jeff walked over towards Matt, tugging at his hair and leaning down to kiss him, roughly and hard, 'I was jealous though. I don't share you very well now, do I? You do belong to _me_...bitch, you'll realize that one day you and I can make a good couple. You already submitted but I want you to be filled with pleasure."

"THEN LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Matt exclaimed, tears cascading down those soft brown eyes. "Please...Jeffy...I don't want to live with this pain anymore..."

"Say my name."

"Jeff..."

"Then stop saying 'Jeffy'!" Jeff slapped him hard, a patch of red finding its way towards his pale skin, 'do you know how sick I feel right now? Doing this to you?"

"Sick?" Matt stared, the tears still falling as he sniffed. "I'm sick. I'm sick of this. I'm sick inside out. I don't want this anymore. You've got something screwed wrong in your head, Jeff. I don't know what happened to you. You're-you're treating me wrong...you make me feel like I'm so wrong...like I could never be fixed."

"You can be fixed. Just realize that I can fix you."

"Jeff-"

"You're mine."

"Jeff, you're not making any sense."

"You're mine!" Jeff said, taking Matt's hands and twisting them so that Matt would groan in pain, both of their eyes meeting as Jeff's lips roughly fused with Matt's and then his lips trailed alongside of Matt's ear, 'you don't understand, Matt. They'll all fucking hurt you. I'm the one for you. I love the feeling of your ass around my dick. I love your submissiveness. I love being a top. I love being like this."

"J-Jeff… I can't handle you like this!"

"Yes, yes, you can!" Jeff exclaimed, his eyes staring at Matt's body, up and down, the nakedness of him. "Matt, either you marry me, or this tape—I'm not going to just show Randy and Adam this tape—but your ass is going to be on the internet."

"Why do you like hurting me?" Matt asked, tears tugging at the corner of his eyes.

"Because you like hurting yourself."

Matt's eyes widened as Jeff took Matt's hand, making Matt look at the scars of his arm, the ones he purposely made with the razor in his bathroom, the words carved in, rupturing the skin there, leaving nothing but words of horror carved in, never to leave for a long time.

"I only treat you like you treat yourself, 'Jeff snapped. "You treat yourself like shit. You confuse yourself and Matt—Matt, I don't want to love you and pamper you and get so close to you just to see you get hurt! If you're going to hurt yourself then I'm going to hurt you…just fucking stop being an idiot and throwing your life away or I fucking take you, rape you, force you into running away with me and marrying me…what do you want, Matt? Do you want to live this picture perfect fairytale or live a life of pain and suffering just because of what you do to yourself?!"

"How-how did you know?" Matt asked, his eyes still widened, pain reeling into every sect of his body, as the desolation ripped him into pieces.

"Because Matt, I see you. I don't see what they fucking see. I see a child, the same eleven year old boy that used to snap his leg like a twig every time he rode his bike to my school to get me, I see a child that would hurt himself just to help everyone else, I see Mom telling you that if you didn't stop this, then she'd do it to you—that she'd hurt you if you continue to puncture yourself in the benefit of others…I'm just doing what she did. When you'd fall, she'd ground you. When you'd cry, she'd slap you, just to make you think—what am I doing to myself? Now, this same eleven year old boy is in front of me…I just don't want you to keep falling any fucking more!"

Jeff banged his hands onto the bed, staring at Matt, '…they always said that if you can't love yourself, then you can't love anyone."

"Jeffro…"

"Shh… you can cry."

"I'm not going to fucking cry!" Matt exclaimed, anger reeling into his veins but then Jeff hugged him, embraced him hard and rough, and Matt found the anger melting into the pain that drove through his body the entire day as he sniffed, and soon enough, there they were, tears springing to his eyes, burning down his cheeks. "I-it's unfair, Jeffy…" he whispered to him, kissing onto his cheek.

"I just get this type of release, you know? All trapped inside, no one to turn to when my emotions just bubble in me…and the razor…the pain…it releases it all…I need to do it…just stop…stop raping me, Jeff…I don't want that! That's not release! That's pain! You don't understand the way I feel when I cut myself, and you don't understand the way I feel when your dick is in my ass! The other one is an unhealthy obsession and…the rape…God…i-i-it hurts…it hurts me a lot, Jeff!" Matt tried to explain, his heart thudding softly.

"Like you hurt me?" Jeff asked. "Look at the mirror, what do you see? A worthless piece of ass? That's what you see? Well, if you don't stop thinking this way, then I won't stop either, Matt. Your thoughts are going to control me and I won't stop until you look back and realize how much of an idiot you've become…"

"How long?" Matt asked, gasping, his eyes onto the tape, 'how long until you show them the tape? Until you put it on the internet?"

"Just a few days. I'm not going to give you more than one week to do this thing, Matt!" Jeff exclaimed, slamming the tape into the bed, but still holding onto it so Matt wouldn't snatch it away from him, 'just stop, okay? Stop…stop and stare…look into the mirror, look at how beautiful you are, Matt…or you'll end up getting hurt…and I won't enjoy doing it."

* * *

**Here's a response to your reviews. X3. They're in order! Yeah, I'm going to do these after I finish '_Acts of Envy'_! X3!**

**_sunligh584_****—I love reading your reviews. They brighten my day. Here's for your request. X3.**

**_Bleeding Mascara_****_  
Summary: Matt was sold in an auction as property after he quit wrestling because of a sexual assault. Mark buys him and now, he's sexually assaults him in the most bloody and violent way possible.  
Parts: 5_**

**KimberAnnBRAND—Luke Gallows? I'll try. I've never tried with him before. XD!**

**_Die For The Mistake_****_  
Summary: Luke Gallows and Matt Hardy, not only an odd pair, but a forbidden one. Matt, behind the WWE productions, is actually a very shy and distant person, from anyone except Jeff and Luke has been plotting against the nervous ravenette. A one night stand can change it all. But Matt clings. Desperately. This 'comfort' had turned into a mistake…and how much does Matt have to suffer?  
Parts: 4_**

**Esha Napoleon—Horror. X3.**

**_My Last Serenades_****_  
Summary: Glenn doesn't get many dates but when his eyes are set on Matt, whose friendly and playful, he realizes that Matt doesn't have a breaking point—yet. But one song, just one song, can change it all.  
Parts: 6_**

**AGirlBrushedRed340—Jeff as a dom is a treat? Okay, I'll make on for you. X3.**

**_Desperate Measures_****_  
Summary: Matt lives in a gay family, his father, after his mother's death, starts dating men and so does Jeff but Matt's straight…and Jeff wants to prove that anything can be broken.  
Parts: 5_**

**Juniorspades—Evan/Matt with Evan domineering! I love the thought! XD!**

**_Together Forever_****_  
Summary: Evan is supernatural and has the power of shape shifting. Matt is completely human but when Evan uses his powers on Matt for the first time by slipping into Matt's brain, he realizes that there are some secrets about Matt that make him quite an interesting, girly person.  
Parts: 6_**

**_xxVioletxxRosexx_****—you got to know what Jeff did. X3. You got to realize the true insanity of them! X3! XD! For you is below. XD! Longest so I left you last.**

**_He Falls Asleep_****_  
Summary: "Ruby was supposed to have twins, one boy, one girl, 'The Doctor explains to Matt. "But your genes got fused. Two became one. That's why you may feel girly. It's natural, Matt." The pairing I'm using here is Jeff/Matt. X3.  
Parts: 15 _**

**If one of you doesn't like what they got, then say so in a review before I do start working on it. X3. Acts of Envy is halfway done! XD!**

**X Sam.**


	3. Acts of Envy Part 3

**Here's your next part! X3! Short I know but it's a filler chapter for what's about to happen. O.O. I hope you'll not bash mah head. XD! I know it's short, alright? I can't keep mah chapters long all the time. XP!  
**

* * *

Title: Acts of Envy (Part 3)  
Summary: aftermath of Jeff's confessions. Matt wonders about love.  
Parts: 3/4

* * *

Jeff walked towards the hotel room, having a tray of food in his hands that he insisted to the maid he'd carry himself to the room, meeting Adam on the way and fighting and arguing with him had tired Jeff out and now, walking inside of the room, he heard the sound of water running, realizing that Matt must've taken a bath.

Jeff put the food down and opened the TV, watching an episode of CSI and laying down, playing with the remote control until he heard a shriek of horror and the moment that he realized that it was Matt's, he stood up and rushed towards the bathroom, trying to open it and break it down in ways he didn't think was possible.

He broke the door down, a thick fog of hot steam touching at the soft skin of Jeff's as he realized that Matt was on the floor, whimpering, his irritated red skin touching the cold, comforting floor of the bathroom, his hand around a razor and Jeff blinked harshly before leaning down and tore it from Matt's grasp.

"No, please, don't…"

"I'm sorry." Jeff said, leaning down and taking the other part of Matt's wrists, running the razor, not too thick that he'd die because of how deep it was, but the cut was thick and the blood dripped down, thick and rough, and Matt felt Jeff roughly kiss him, getting on top of him, pressing Matt down towards the floor.

"Stop…please…" Matt begged, tears sprang from his eyes. "I'm so damn tired."

"You should've thought of this before you thought of killing yourself!" Jeff stood up and grabbed Matt by his injured wrists and forced him upwards, opening up the hot water again and forcing him down underneath the hot, steaming hot water that sunk into his flesh as his epidermis peeled off, Matt's eyes snapping open, 'PLEASE! IT FUCKING HURTS!" Matt exclaimed, his throat dry from the shouting and begging, trying to cajole Jeff. "Please, I'd do anything…"

"Marry me."

"No…" Matt shook his tears, tears bubbling at the corner of his eyes, the stinging hot tears slowly falling from his hard brown eyes. "Please."

"Matthew." Jeff's voice was dark and thick.

"P-p-p-please!"

"Matt, listen to me, I'm only doing to you what you're doing to yourself, you're sick and tired and mentally sick and I'm trying to help you! Look at yourself! Look at what you do to yourself!"

Matt whimpered softly.

"Matt…"

Jeff's hands were around Matt's waist, softly kissing onto Matt's forehead, 'there, there, Matt, it's gonna be alright."

"I'm sick…I'm tired…I-I'm mentally sick…" Matt's voice was thick with pain, pulsing with desolation as Jeff nodded at him, slowly standing up and forcing Matt to stand up, looking at the second-degree burn he'd gotten onto Matt's skin and opening the cold water to let the coldness warm his body up before he softly kissed onto Matt's lips, leaving Matt to try and find comfort as the cold water touched his burning skin.

It wasn't long before Matt had wore his soft pink pants and camisole, and slipped into bed, not bothering to even look for a dress of some sort to wear on top of his tired body as he slipped inside of the cover, feeling free yet trapped and caged, his body breathing yet his mind restricted from air as Jeff allowed Adam and Randy to visit Matt but Jeff refused to walk out of the room.

"What the fuck happened to you, man? The second-degree burn?" Adam asked, looking at the red irritated flesh with wide eyes.

"Please, I don't want to say anything, I'm just so tired, 'Matt begged and Adam had given in as quickly as he could've, Randy and Adam sitting around and trying to cajole Matt in any way they could've and at some point, Adam had suggested to bathe Matt into lotion, cold and comforting lotion and Adam had done just that, allowing the cold liquid-solid to touch at his flesh, lathering him softly, and Matt's eyes softly closed as Jeff had kicked them out afterwards.

Matt felt Jeff's arms around Matt's waist and Matt woke up after an hour or so, Jeff's eyes onto the low-voiced screen in front of him as Jeff muted it and looked at Matt's body, 'Matt, babe, how'd you dream?"

"I dreamed of this weird sunset."

"What did it remind you of?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

Matt just stared at him for a while before allowing himself to say, 'it's really stupid. You wouldn't really care. It's stupid and crazy and not one of my best dreams…"

"Tell me about it." Jeff insisted; his voice demanding and his eyes staring at the body in front of him.

"It had something to do with love."

"Love?"

Matt closed his eyes, tears cascading down his cheeks as he slowly nodded his head. "Love…" he repeated before opening his eyes to look up at Jeff, soft, tired eyes, 'do you love me, Jeffy?" his voice was broken.

"No."

That was the biggest slap on his face.

Matt held onto his head, sobbing recklessly for a person that would never cry for him as Jeff glared at him and lifted Matt's chin to look at him but Matt continued to sniff and sob as Jeff stared at him, glaring. "Stop."

"No!" Matt said, puffy red eyes staring up at Jeff. "W-w-w-why?"

"Shut up." Jeff coldly snapped.

Matt just looked down now, the pain burning down at his heart, into pieces of nothingness, he was left with nothing and Jeff reached to kiss him, as hard as he could've before he pulled away and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Matt alone with his thoughts, his thoughts of desolation.

"Why do you want me to be so hurt?" Matt whispered, his voice cracking, making Jeff stop in his tracks.

"Why do you want to hurt yourself so bad?" Jeff retarded and his voice still sharp and edgy.

"Because no one loves me, 'Matt sniffed, 'and you just proved it tonight that no one will ever love me, not even my own flesh and blood loves me…Jeffy…I'm so tired of this world and I'm so tired of you… please, just leave me alone!"

"I won't." Jeff snapped again, his eyes cold and darkened with every word he said as he stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving Matt to cower in his position, looking at his slit wrists.

"You slit my wrists…you slit my heart…you broke me…Jeffy…" Matt said, rocking himself, back and forth, 'why do I have to be so sad…? I wanna be happy… I wanna be very happy like everyone other child gets to be…why me?"

* * *

**Next part will be my last. Review??  
**

**X Sam. **


	4. Acts of Envy Part 4

**I can tell you right now that this will be dark and sad, so turn away those who don't want to read it. I don't want people telling meh how much they hated it! Alright? Alright, let's see what I did this time. If you shed even one tear here, then I've accomplished mah goal. Tell meh if you do cry! X3! I LOVE KNOWING! XD!  
**

* * *

Title: Acts of Envy (Part 4)  
Summary: an encounter in the shower that leads to a darker conclusion.  
Parts: 4/4

* * *

"_Tell me about it." Jeff insisted; his voice demanding and his eyes staring at the body in front of him._

"_It had something to do with love."_

"_Love?"_

_Matt closed his eyes, tears cascading down his cheeks as he slowly nodded his head. "Love…" he repeated before opening his eyes to look up at Jeff, soft, tired eyes, 'do you love me, Jeffy?" his voice was broken._

"_No."_

Matt tossed around in his bed, his stomach churning with pain and desolation and his mind clouded with thoughts of pain and horror as he felt his stomach bubble with acid and his throat was so damn dry that he thought that he was drinking venom…his breaths falling out of his mouth so rapidly…so quickly…

"_Tell me about it."_

"_It had something to do with love."_

"_Love?"_

"_Love…do you love me, Jeffy?"_

"_No."_

"No, no, no," Matt repeated, the soft words falling out of his mouth, "no, no, no." His mysterious chant as he felt pain and desolation blur his vision as those eyes opened but he didn't know he was awake until he tossed around to his side once more.

"_It had something to do with love."_

"_**Love doesn't exist, does it, Daddy?" ten year old Jeff looked up at his father, his eyes lost…those eyes…now Matt's… **_

"_Do you love me, Jeffy?"_

"_No."_

"No, no, no…" Matt repeated; the soft, broken lullaby repeating itself. "No, no, no…"

Matt saw how much he'd been sweating, his hair open and he decided that he needed to shower to calm his nerves down just like he did when he was younger and slipped out of bed, away from Jeff, was enough of a relief that Matt would ever think and keeping the door locked, he opened the shower, realizing that the water was warm for once, he stepped inside, his tension still not melting as the warmth of the water made him shudder, the coldness of his skin slowly melting as the sweat disappeared into his skin once more.

Matt slowly rocked himself, naked, his clothes near the sink, and when he heard a knock on the door, he knew it was Jeff.

"Leave me alone! I'm not cutting myself!"

Matt had no more energy to do that, he had no more energy to look into the mirror only to see his cracked, broken face.

He just didn't want to do anything.

But go under a ditch and die.

But still, Jeff was unconvinced and had broken the door down, his lips licking as he shut the door behind him and Matt grabbed onto the razor near him, staring up at Jeff, 'please, just go or I swear I'll do it. I'll kill myself right now. Just go. Please, I don't have any energy left for you…"

Jeff didn't seem to care, walking slowly, closer and closer by each slow step.

Matt took the time to puncture the razor into his arm, the hot blood sliding and that caused Jeff to stop for one moment.

"_Do you love me, Jeffy?"_

"No, no, no, no, no…" Matt repeated that chant in his head, his body weak and frail as he huddled up into one corner, letting the warm water fall and Jeff didn't dare move as Matt looked up at Jeff, 'all my life…when Mom died, it just all fell apart, you know, Jeffy? I just felt…so empty…I felt like I was trapped into this bleak darkness that was suffocating me…suffocating me…nothing…I was nothing…I'm still nothing…and you just made it so bad…you made me remember how unloved I was, how ugly I was, how scared I was, you reminded me of my real position, Jeff! On bottom, hurt broken little submissive Matty…nothing but a bitch to be fondled with like a sex toy."

"Put down the razor, Matt, 'Jeff demanded, his voice thick.

"See?! You're not listening to me! You all don't listen! Who cares if I'm fucking mute or if I don't talk or anything?! No one listens to me…" Matt said, tears cascading down those cheeks, hot and sinking into his soft skin, '…no one…no one…no, no, no…no…no…" Matt repeated.

"No."

"_Do you love me, Jeffy?"_

"No, no, no…no…"

"Matt, stop!" Jeff just ran over to him, ripping the blade out of Matt's hand.

"Right now, just hurt me, just finish me, go ahead, Jeffy…you said you would…you said a promise…go ahead, Jeffy…" Matt begged, his eyes bubbling with those tears that seem to fall all too quickly. "Finish me."

Jeff slowly leaned down towards him, looking at Matt's arm and letting out a sob before letting the razorblade run through Matt's arm to make the identical cut, while Matt's sobs burn through his throat, tears burning into his eyes, sniffing and hurting so badly on the inside.

Matt looked down at Jeff's clothing, 'take it off. Rape me, Jeff. Punish me. Hurt me. Go ahead, Jeff."

"Matt, I'm sorry."

"Now you're sorry, 'Matt said, his voice cracking and breaking, 'just a moment ago, you were raping me and breaking me and hurting me and you didn't fucking care about any of it! But when I beg for you to hurt me… why? What does this all mean?"

"Matt…" Jeff's voice was turning deadly.

"I'm hurt." Matt said. "I'm hurt. I'm hurt. I'm so hurt. It hurts so bad. Everything hurts…take it all away…I don't wanna see it…please…"

"Matt!"

"Please…"

Jeff slapped him and shook his shoulders, 'look at me, alright! Look at me! You're being stupid! Look at me. What's the fucking difference between you and me?! Our looks? We have the same blood and flesh and I thought hurting you would make you realize how much of a jackass you're being!"

Matt let out a shuffled sob, shaking his head, 'you're not like me. You're perfect. You're beautiful…I'm…I'm ugly…I'm hurt…I'm so hurt…"

"Matt!"

"It hurts so bad…"

"Matt!" Jeff slapped him once more, leaving a red mark onto his abused face.

"Take it away…" Matt begged, his eyes still letting tears cascade as Matt brought his shaking hand to his arm again, to his wrist but Jeff snatched it away and looked down at Matt's bloodied, abused hands and with fury, just locked his eyes with Matt's.

"You wanna die, don't you? Right, Matt? You want that, right?"

Matt nodded his head, sniffing and sobbing.

"FINE!" Jeff grabbed onto Matt's hand, trying not to make the cut deep but to make Matt go through incredible pain that he'd surely quit but as he ran the razor through Matt's vein, he looked up at Matt's eyes, 'so you happy now?! Is it over now? TELL ME! Fucking tell me, Matt! Are you happy?!"

"…It hurts…" Matt simply said, sticky tracks of tears on his face as he closed his eyes, 'I-I'm tired…and dizzy…"

"Matt, don't you dare start sleeping on me."

"But I'm tired…" Matt slowly closed his eyes and Jeff was left to shake him away, trying to gain life in that tired, abused body.

"Matt, wake up!"

No response.

"Matt, I'm fucking serious!"

Jeff grabbed onto his hand and squeezed hard, trying to make Matt feel the pain of pressure inflicted on his wound before realizing that Matt had no pulse at all… Jeff let out a gasp. "I…I…you're fucking dead!"

Jeff just stared at Matt's face, not peaceful, just tired, tired of everything…

"…_yeah…"_

* * *

**I warned you! Next one is '**_**Bleeding Mascara'**_**, that's hopefully going to shed a lot more light than I did here.**

**X Sam. **


	5. Bleeding Mascara Part 1

**It's beautiful, XD! A work of true Matt torture & violence. **_**EXTREME VIOLENCE BY THE WAY.**_** O.O. Read if you dare.**

* * *

Bleeding Mascara  
Rated: +18 – sex; _**male pregnancy**_  
Summary: Matt was sold in an auction as property after he quit wrestling because of a sexual assault. Mark buys him and now, he sexually assaults him in the most bloody and violent way possible.  
Parts: 1/5

* * *

Mark eyed at the sex slave dealer in front of him, 'they're all not virgins…I want virgins."

Mark's eyes was trailing alongside the road, there was nothing there, nothing at all but a few blackened houses aligned and in one of them, Mark could see that Matt had sat down and started reading a book of his there, the light reflecting on him, the beautifulness of him…Mark looked at the sex slave dealer, 'look. If you have him on your next auction, then I'll very much buy him, no matter what the cost."

The sex slave dealer stared, 'how much are you willing to offer?"

Mark took a pen out, slowly scribbling down a number and giving it to the male, the male stared at it, his eyes ready to pop out of his head as he realized the many zero's that were there. "Obtain the child to me and bring him back towards my house."

"With a price like this, I'm willing to do anything…"

Mark disappeared into the darkness, leaving the dealer to look back at the house, the male in there so at piece, with his white sleeved shirt and a black vest on top of it, with those black pants that had chains dangling from it and the book that was in his hands didn't bounce with a brighter color than those dark brown eyes.

"Beautiful. I can understand why he'd want such a prize."

* * *

Matt put down his book and walked towards the kitchen, heating up the kettle and watching the steam pour out of the kettle, his chest near the steam and he held onto the kettle, ready to pour the hot water out to make himself a nice cup of tea but he heard the sound of something screeching and that alone made him drop the kettle towards his chest, screaming as the steaming hot water came to contact with the thin fabric of his clothing.

"_**FUCK!"**_

Matt slipped out of the house to see who it was, and in instant, he was tackled to the floor, violently punched in the stomach, making him want to throw up. Matt stared up into the eyes of the male, fear banging into his eyes.

Matt was hit by a metal object then he felt his eyes slowly shut tight as a white pill was put into his mouth, Matt saw a swirl of gray clouds in front of his eyes before those eyes shut tight completely.

The blood ran from his mouth.

The dealer smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

"Uhh…" Matt tasted the blood on his lips first when he was trying to wake up, his entire body felt like it was torn to pieces and his mind felt like it was bits of nothingness scattered around as he stared up at the domineering male in front of him, Matt felt Mark grab onto Matt's shirt.

"Remind me against why you left wrestling."

Matt was too dizzy and he wanted to throw up and the entire world was swirling as he tried to remember these bits and bits of memories that he couldn't remember at all, 'b-b-because…Randy…took me alone to this place and he started groping me…I couldn't handle it…his eyes…his face…he wanted me…and I was so scared…please, don't hurt me."

A whimper escaped his lips.

"Please, don't hurt me."

Matt was punched into the face, he felt as if his jaw was being dislocated.

"Please."

Tears were threatening to spew out of Matt's eyes.

"Please. Just don't hurt me. I'm just a child…"

Matt realized that he couldn't move at all, that he was strapped to a table and that Mark was violently tearing off the black vest he was wearing, exposing the white button down of his, and Mark bit down at the clothed flesh, making Matt felt the jolt of pain and he thought he couldn't handle more at all.

Mark slowly unbuttoned Matt's shirt, biting at the sensitive flesh as if he owned Matt and in a moment's time, Mark took off a belt from his pocket, a beautiful violet belt with a silver inscription, _'My Pet, Matt Calaway.'_

Calaway?

Matt's eyes widened as Mark strapped the collar on his neck, the thing almost choking him as Matt tried to move his hands but only succeeded into letting the flesh dig through the metal shackles and Mark was staring at the shackles that made scratches and cuts and gashes of blood pour from his wrist, a smirk burned across Mark's face.

"Matthew, may I remind you that you can try struggling as hard as you can but you'll be making this harder for you."

Matt continued to struggle, trying to gain a bit of respect for himself.

He only got a slap in return.

Mark simply hit him as hard as ever, the rings on his finger making Matt's face scratch with blood…the sweet blood…and then he started tearing off Matt's shirt, allowing the pale flesh to pop against the black table and then Mark bit down at Matt's flesh, just below his left nipple, making Matt scream in terror and agony.

He just wanted it all to end.

The pain.

The fear.

The terror.

The horror.

But Mark only made it work by biting down at the sensitive flesh of his nipple, he could almost taste the blood that was being pooled out of them as Mark was undoing his own pants, letting it all slide down and Matt was too busy crying to notice the pain that Mark will bring to him. Mark slipped out of his clothing until he was completely naked, and Mark shoved his cock into Matt's mouth, making Matt feel as if he was choking as he tried not to vomit onto the hard organ and Mark stared at him, as if demanding Matt to suck him off.

Matt simply nodded before he started licking and sucking at the salty fleshed organ, tiny tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Matt wanted to pull out of his organ and he did but Mark simply tugged at the collar so that Matt felt as if he was going to die.

"I'd kill you. Finish it off. Now."

Matt nodded his head, trying to catch his breath, tears cascading down his eyes and Mark didn't dare loosen the collar as Matt took the hard organ into his mouth once more and started bobbing up and down, feeling as if he was too resisted from breath and hoping that he'd die just hoping that he'd die was the only thing that was keeping Matt from stopping and the pain that he'd receive was also another factor.

Mark came into Matt's mouth.

"Swallow. Every. Bit. Of. It."

Matt nodded as he swallowed the salty cum into his mouth, the thin liquid was sloshing around his mouth and he started crying, sobbing half hearted, 'p-p-please…Jeff…he needs me…I can't…he has a recital tomorrow…I took away wrestling from h-h-him…p-please, just let me go…just let me go. I'm sorry…I don't know what I did but I'm so sorry…Mark, please, don't do this to me."

Mark slapped him. "Don't you dare beg around with me unless I tell you to."

The blood seeped from the cuts on his face as he nodded, 'Jeff…" he whispered. "Please, just let me see him one time…"

"I said no begging."

At that, Mark took his belt, whipping Matt's flesh, making him feel the most painful sting he'd ever felt as a huge gash formed.

"YOU DESERVE THIS, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Mark exclaimed, hitting the belt at Matt's face, making bits and bits of blood to cascade down his cheeks and he realized that Matt looked like he was going to pass out. "If you pass out on me, I swear that when you wake up, it won't be pleasant."

Matt stared at him, his eyes widened but he nodded his head. "O-okay…"

"Master." He said. "You call me as Master, Pet…"

Matt nodded his head, 'Master."

"You belong to me. You're nothing but a little piece of property I own. If I wish to sell you, you will be sold. If I wish to hurt you, you will take it like it's nothing or you'll feel the same pain—only three times worse. If you disobey more than once at the same day, I will make sure that you sleep outside, naked and chained to one place, understand? And I will make you starve on for days…no matter if there's a blizzard outside. Understand, Matthew? Also, I want you to have a child. Yes, Matt, I will take you to an amazing vet and he will make you fertile and if you question me then…"

Mark whipped him once more, 'even your skin will give you pain when the air touches it, understand?"

Matt nodded his head. "Jeff…"

"You will be permitted to see him but you have to take extra punishment for just that, understand? I don't like you having luxuries around…" Mark snapped, 'and finally, whatever I want, you do it. No matter how difficult it is a task for you to do and now, if you pass out…then I'll take you to Hell."

Matt nodded his head.

Then Mark started unbuckling Matt's pants, leaving his cock in sight and Mark stroked him, then stared up at Matt's body, 'you will look so darling with a few piercings and tattoos."

Matt's eyes widened. He hated both of them so much. He loved his flesh and Mark wanted to ruin it.

"Flip on your back."

Mark took off the shackles only so that Matt can do the deed, his cock pressing against the table painfully as Mark slapped his ass cheek, making Matt stiffen. "Please." Matt begged.

"Again with the begging. You will see what I'll do for it."

Then he saw Mark move towards a table to get a knife, Matt's stomach churned as the knife went through his back, carving a beautiful heart on Matt's skin though all Matt could feel was searing pain as he tried not to pass out the pain simply duplicated itself and Matt didn't know what to do and-and-and-

He just forced the knife through his back, making Matt vomit up blood.

"No vomiting!" Mark snapped, twisting the knife in his back and Matt could feel the blood pool into his mouth but he forced it down his throat by swallowing his own blood. Matt wanted to beg but he couldn't.

He let the thoughts run through his head.

'_Mark…please…Jeff…p-please…'_

Mark carved the words _'Matt Calaway'_ behind Matt's back and did his symbol, allowing the blood to cascade down towards his ass and Mark took off the shackles, telling Matt to flip him and he wanted to smile, knowing that his cock would be free of this torture but when he flipped, he felt the stinging of the cuts, and wanted to cry so bad. But he knew that Mark wouldn't tolerate it as he held back each sob as hard as he could've.

Mark simply shoved inside of him, and the pain ripped through his body as he felt like he was being torn into two pieces and-and it hurt so bad-and he didn't know how to think-and it hurt so damn bad…Matt's eyes were burning with tears as they threatened to fall but Mark slapped him, knowing that the tears were gathering up his eyes and when he slipped out, Matt allowed the pain to collect then Mark shoved himself inside of Matt again, allowing the tears to cascade.

Mark tightened the collar a bit, but not enough that he'd die, and shoved himself as hard as he could've inside of Matt, as fast as he could've, and then he just exploded inside of Matt, allowing Matt to feel as if he was going to pass out from the scent of blood and cum that mixed in the air.

And Mark loosened the collar and threw Matt underneath the table, 'clean up the mess."

Matt nodded his head as tears cascaded down his face, causing Mark to slap him as hard as he could've, the blood falling from his mouth. "Oh, rebel against my rules, would you? You will pay for this, pet."

* * *

Mark threw Matt outside, naked, and Matt noticed the cold snow around him as Mark strapped him towards a post, kissing Matt's mouth roughly as Matt continued to shiver, feeling as if he was going to die from the coldness.

"Goodnight, pet."

"G-g-goodnight, Master."

Mark slapped him once more. "No stuttering around, you cunt."

* * *

**Lovely. XD! Review with something other than **_**'u r sick'**_**. XD!**

**X Sam.**


	6. Bleeding Mascara Part 2

**An update on '**_**The Submissive'**_**. You should be happy. XD!**

* * *

Bleeding Mascara  
Rated: +18 – sex; _**male pregnancy**_  
Summary: as the story unravels, the darkness still consumes...and guess who's piercing and tattoo-ing our dear old Matthew?  
Parts: 2/5

* * *

That morning, Mark let Matt come for breakfast.

He'd gotten actual kitty cat food.

Matt just stared at the can, the scent of fish just made Matt's stomach flip as Mark placed the food on the bowl onto the ground, the bowl was dainty and small and dusty and it took all of Matt's willpower to prevent himself from vomiting. Mark had grabbed onto Matt's ear, 'you need to get an earring, too. I want to tear something off."

Matt bit down his lower lip, realizing that he was soon going to get an earring, just so Mark can rip off his ears too.

Matt miserably looked down at the food and Mark's eyes threatened themselves.

Matt leaned down and rolled a batch of the food into his mouth, tasting it, so strong and its scent...it broke tears to Matt's eyes. He wanted to tear into pieces. It was just so...he wanted to vomit, more than anything, he could feel the food slowly crawling its way back and he looked down at the bowl of food again.

Matt's stomach churned.

His throat was dry.

The taste was too strong.

The scent was too strong.

Every time he tried to eat and forced eating it, he felt dizzy and lightheaded and he wanted to faint. He wanted nothing more than just that. He felt so dizzy by the time he was done but he couldn't vomit and he couldn't faint and he had to stay awake as Mark slapped him so hard that the food was just threatening to be vomited.

"You know what? I got you a person to do your tattoos and your piercings. He has a ton of them anyways."

Matt felt sick to the stomach but he nodded his head.

Mark smirked. His plot was in place.

Matt didn't do anything but lay onto the floor while Mark used him as a footstool while he watched a few TV programs and by the time that Matt felt asleep, the doorbell had rung so Mark slapped Matt, causing Matt to want to vomit his food it, it was at the tip of his tongue but he forced it back into his mouth and down his stomach that churned with every second. He heard the sound of the door being opened and in moments, a scream.

A scream he swore he'd heard before.

He stared up and saw none other than his brother, Jeff.

His eyes widened at the sight of the green eyed child and he just broke down. "I'm sorry I couldn't be at your recital, Jeffy…I really am…" the vomit was threatening to fall out of Matt's lips again but he held it back as hard as he could've and Jeff told Mark that he needed a table, while Mark led him to his basement and Jeff was shocked that when he tried to help Matt up, Mark would slap Matt and tell him not to take help from anyone as if he could handle it all by himself.

Matt looked like he was going to pass out.

Jeff watched as Matt lay onto the table. Tired and scared. His eyes were threatening to pop out of his eyes and Mark tore off Matt's shirt, making Matt shudder at the coldness that was around him.

"Stop shuddering." Mark barked out his demand.

Matt instantly did, unable to do anything and when Jeff touched him, Matt felt the heat transfer and Jeff let out a sob of horror as he realized the pain in Matt's eyes, the pure horror that was crossing those hard brown eyes.

Jeff took out the needle, not wanting to do this.

"And you know what I'll do to you if you scream."

As Jeff worked onto Matt's chest, trying to make his beautiful art, he couldn't help but look at Matt's face, the type that was crumpled with pain and he knew that Matt wanted to scream so badly but he couldn't and Matt was also trying not to vomit out the pool of blood and food that was in his mouth and when Jeff's needle had gone to Matt's stomach, Matt couldn't help it. He vomited a puddle of blood and vomit, causing Jeff to shriek and jump up.

"Stab him." Mark snapped.

Matt simply nodded his head. He knew that if Jeff didn't then Matt would have to face a terrible kind of pain.

Jeff did.

That was so painful that Matt had to gasp.

"Do it harder."

Jeff had stabbed his brother in the stomach harder by the needle, making Matt bit down his lip to keep himself from letting out a scream. He was sweating so bad at the pain, the coldness of it all wearing down and heat started to take place in Matt's body because of Mark's too hot basement.

Sweat trickled off his body.

Mark just watched. "And pierce him."

Jeff nodded his head, done with the tattoo, a design of fire that escalated from Matt's chest to his stomach and he took out a black nail, burning it and biting down his lower lip as he pierced down Matt's stomach.

Matt wanted to scream. He really did.

Jeff just watched him. Matt was so damn scared, was so damn tired and Jeff felt guilty for being pissed off at him that morning for not showing up to his recital. Jeff simply bit down his lower lip as Matt flipped over so that Jeff could place another tattoo there that Mark had wanted him to place and Jeff gasped as the needle fell out of his hand.

His fingers reached to touch the cuts that would be scars on his back. Jeff's shaking hand was touching the sweaty flesh…he leaned down to get his needle to make a tiny heart tattoo while Matt continued to squirm with pain and horror and terror as it ate up and engulfed every part of his body into nothingness.

"Matt…" Jeff simply said under his breath.

"Do you want to spend some pretty moments with your brother?" Mark asked Matt.

Matt simply nodded his head, tears threatening to cascade but he knew that he couldn't let them fall as he nodded his head.

"Fine but you pay for it later."

Matt nodded his head.

"An hour. That's it."

Matt nodded his head once more as Mark left and Matt sat up straight, feeling dizzy and then he spent the next ten minutes just throwing up blood and vomit, the scent overwhelming him as he slipped off the table, so dizzy that he thought he'd faint and Jeff walked towards him and held onto him to keep him from falling, holding him into an embrace.

Matt finally let the tears cascade.

Sobs followed. Soft and short. "Jeffy… I'm so sorry I couldn't be there at your recital. I really am."

Jeff just stared at Matt.

"What did he make you do?"

Matt just stared down onto the floor. "He doesn't want me…to vomit, to cry, to show that I'm in pain…even when he's carving me into nothing…when he throws me outside in the cold…he expects me to make it through without any clothes…I-I…I'm scared, Jeffy…I'm so fucking scared…"

Jeff just cupped Matt's face and kissed his forehead. "Shh…"

"I don't want this anymore!"

Matt was shaking again.

"God, Matty…don't faint…"

He sure looked like he was going to.

Matt felt too lightheaded and the world was slipping away from him…colors getting grayer by the second as Matt lost balance and fell to the floor, his skull felt like it was cracking and the pain throbbing for a while before Matt lost himself…the blackness overtook him…he fainted.

* * *

Matt woke up to face Jeff and Mark.

He wasn't in the hospital and he realized that he was in the worst place he could be; in Mark's bedroom, on the floor of it, the cold, hard marble floor and Mark turned towards Jeff. "Join me."

Jeff simply nodded his head, tears cascading down Jeff's face.

Mark tore off Matt's clothes into moments and Matt who just hadn't even recovered from the fainting had to be shoved upwards as Mark and Jeff entered the elder Hardy. Jeff let out a sob as Matt tried his hardest not to show any weakness at the desolation and pain that engulfed him whole.

Mark and Jeff pounded in and out in unison.

Jeff didn't want this at all but he just had to do this and in the middle, when Matt had started bleeding, Mark didn't seem to care as he pounded in one last thrust before coming and he pulled out, going towards Matt and kissing him roughly while his face told Jeff to continue.

Jeff continued, fastening his pace and held onto Matt's shoulders abruptly to release his load inside of Matt.

When he was done, Matt collapsed onto the floor again.

Mark smirked. "I told you that you'd be punished, Matthew."

* * *

**Wow. XD! That ended sorta…weird like. XP!**

**X Sam.**


	7. Bleeding Mascara Part 3

**Yay! TS chappie! FINALLEH! XD! Male pregnancy people. Turn away if you can't handle it!**

* * *

Bleeding Mascara  
Rated: +18 – sex; _**male pregnancy**_  
Summary: The morning sickness begins. MALE PREGNANCY.  
Parts: 3/5

* * *

Matt just laid down that morning.

He felt so nauseous and he threw up half the time. He spent five hours of that morning since four o'clock, just vomiting up the cat food he'd eaten previously—and his face was sickly pale.

Throughout the day, Mark forced Matt to clean, forced him to cook and belted him if he couldn't and Matt couldn't handle it every time he needed to throw up which meant that he needed to be punished.

In the middle, Matt felt so unconscious.

Mark noticed that he'd been vomiting way too much, even when Mark had allowed him those few days to eat normal human food, like toast and butter, but nothing too luxurious for the servant of his but he still kept purging and he always looked like he was going to pass out.

After a night of giving Matt all the food he can have, Matt still vomited.

Mark just wasn't used to seeing him throw up so much, so he grabbed the collar of Matt's shirt and pulling him upwards. This was the ninth week and he was so damn sick of it. He slapped Matt silly and he made Matt look at him, directly, with those tired chocolate brown eyes that wanted death so badly.

Mark didn't waste time.

He took off all of Matt's clothing, not like there was anything left of his clothing, and then, he raped him so badly that nothing was left of Matt except for blood and fluid around his legs, his face was coated with dry blood and he had blacked out during the act. Mark kicked him a few times and doused him with cold water but he didn't wake up and when he did wake up, he'd given him a searing hot bath as a punishment, making Matt get second degree burns.

Those nine weeks of him throwing up got Mark thinking.

Then after three months, Matt just seemed to look fatter. He just did. He didn't eat much, Mark wouldn't let him anymore since no matter what he did, he still vomited and he realized just how much Matt had changed. Jeff hadn't visited after their little threesome episode and Matt was slightly glad but most of him was disappointed. He wanted to see Jeff, no matter if Jeff had to rape him later on.

Then late at night, huddled up, Mark peered towards the kitchen to find Matt was vomited. His flesh was feverish and his eyes were bloodshot and he just wanted to sleep and his eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall any moment. Mark finally gave up and took Matt to the hospital that night.

When Matt was in the cot, he took so many tests and slept way too much. Mark would usually whip him when the Doctors were out and they were both alone so that Matt would know how not to behave, that he could make his life a living Hell at home—as if it wasn't. Matt just nodded his head and refused to speak. His voice being so hoarse due to the dryness of his throat.

Then the Doctor came in, with a look of shock on his face. "Mark…your…Matt's going to have babies."

Matt's eyes just shut down. His entire system did. He just couldn't take such a load hitting him, weighing him down and Mark just glared coldly at the Doctor as he showed him the pictures of the fetuses after Matt had had an ultrasound.

Matt counted.

_6_.

Matt was going to have _6_ babies.

Mark tore the paper from him and after a while, he called the servant dealer for more information and he explained. "…well, you know, that there's a fact for these things. You always said you wanted a pet. Here, we presume you wanted someone that could be bred, so we mixed a couple of compounds before we brought Matt over there that made him act like a pet. Pets have a lot of kids, you know…"

Mark's swearing could be heard throughout the hallway. "You piece of shit. I didn't say anything about this!"

"…tough luck. You paid. No refunds."

Mark turned and twisted to see Matt and then he called Jeff, telling him that he needed to be in the hospital in the coldest way ever…Mark wouldn't take care of Matt and Matt's babies would be servants, just like Matt, and this was the way it would be. Mark watched Matt, sedated…

Jeff arrived quickly, sitting down beside his brother and seeming as if he was going to cry any second.

Matt woke up.

Opened one eye and tried to stir.

Then opened the other as the Doctor made his way towards Matt and told him about how he felt.

"Like shit." Matt mumbled. "I look like shit, don't I?"

"No, you look fine, 'the Doctor tried to tell him, showing him the chart and showing him the fetuses, Matt just couldn't be the number and he couldn't believe that there was something living inside of him…

It was a scary thought.

He just couldn't tell Jeff.

He nodded and tried to pretend that everything was fine and he turned towards Jeff, cupping his cheek. He already ruined Jeff's wrestling career for good. He didn't want to ruin anything else for him.

"It's gonna be okay, Jeffy. I just have a low iron intake."

Jeff nodded his head and kissed Matt's forehead, tears filling his eyes, 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything; Matty…I didn't mean for this to happen to you…God, I'm such a bastard." He rubbed Matt's side in attempts of comforting him. "God, when I realized that Mark was taking care of you, I knew I couldn't fight back…I want to fight back but I don't know how…Matt, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, Jeffro." Matt softly kissed his brother's lips, chastely.

Mark walked in and glared at Jeff as he left the room for the moment. Mark's face was enough to say the words that wanted to be said. Mark leaned down towards Matt, his eyes solemn, 'you're really not going to tell him that you're demented and you're going to have six babies?"

Matt shook his head, tears cascading down his cheeks… "No… I can't. I can't hurt Jeffro! I hurt him too much already."

"Hey, come over here, Jeffrey!" and Jeff did walk in, confused as Jeff sat down and Mark slammed the chart over towards Jeff as Mark continued to explain. "Your brother was lying to you. He doesn't have just a low iron intake…he's going to have six babies 'cause the guys I took him from thought that because I wanted a pet, I wanted babies too…"

Jeff's eyes widened then he looked down at the charts.

"W-what?"

His brother was going to have a baby.

His older brother was going to have a baby.

Oh God.

His head was spinning but he still walked towards Matt and he embraced him, running his fingers through his hair. "God, Matt, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that this'll ever happen…I bet one or two of those babies are mine…I-I…God, Matty…I'm going to be an uncle. It just…" Jeff looked down at Matt's slightly swollen stomach and touches it, kissing Matt's forehead. "I'm never going to leave your sight again, Matty. God can't tear me away from you."

Jeff looked at Mark.

Mark quickly nodded his head.

Jeff embraced Matt quickly, kissing Matt's forehead quickly. "God…I just can't believe it…my older brother is going to have babies…"

__

The next day, Jeff brought his boyfriend of two years, Adam, with him and Mark allowed them inside. Matt was huddled up in a blanket in the basement, the damp and dark place making Jeff shudder at the thought of Matt and the babies living there. He flicked the light on but Mark preferred it off and Adam made his way towards Matt. "God, Jeffro wasn't kidding when he told me about this…"

Matt whimpered softly. He was in searing pain.

Jeff walked towards him and sat beside him as Matt put his head into Jeff's lap and Adam looked down and Jeff stared at Matt's stomach. Matt looked like he was six months pregnant instead of three, just because he was having six babies… "wow, Matt, you're huge. Taker's been feeding you well?"

Jeff blinked. "He's pregnant."

Adam looked like he was slapped. "W-what?! He's a girl, isn't he?"

Jeff shook his head. "Before they gave Matty to Mark, the dealer wanted to give Matt the ability to breed because he thought that's what Mark thought of as a pet."

Adam stared at Matt. "God…"

Matt's eyes were now bubbling with tears. "They're hurting me!"

Jeff cupped Matt's cheek, stroking to calm him down but Matt was hyperventilating, screaming and crying, his eyes burning with tears, "THEY'RE HURTING ME! THEY'ER HURTING ME!"

Matt was sobbing recklessly, his head onto Jeff's shoulders, his body shaking and Jeff let out a horrible gasp, stroking Matt's back. Adam went over to get him some food and all Mark would give him were some crackers because he knew that Adam was going to try and feed Matt. Adam returned and gasped, almost falling over. Matt was on Jeff's lap, the blanket sprawled and filled with blood. Matt's eyes were bubbling with tears…of blood…his face was red from irritation. He looked like Hell. His hair was pulled back and his body was shaking. He seemed to have ripped Jeff's shirt from all the pain…and Jeff didn't seem to mind as he stroked Matt's hair, trying to calm him down.

For once, Matt wasn't the one looking after Jeff.

Jeff was.

Adam laid down, staring at the pool of blood between Matt's legs and his blanket. "God, shouldn't we call a Doctor?"

Matt shook his head. "I…hurt…hurt…very…much…" he stuttered, trying to make a good sentence out of these words.

Adam stroked Matt's face. "It's gonna be alright, Matty."

Matt nodded his head. "Alright…" he repeated to himself, as if it was a promise. More tears found their way towards Matt's eyes and he found himself gripping tightly at the fabric of Jeff's tight jeans. "They hurt Jeffy…"

Jeff just stared as his brother twisted and withered in pain.

It just hurt that he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**Sorry for not responding to **_**- minjie . slash - (mah computer won't write her/his name right, XD!) **_**about her/his Adam/Matt high school request. I can do that, XD!**

**Electric****  
Summary: Matt, kidnapped at 15, is forced to fight for his life in a place where nobody gets out alive, especially the children who the adults can't seem to raise without getting a tantrum and killing them. And 16 year old King Adam has been taking an interest in him. Madam Slash!  
Parts: 8-12 (in this range, XD!)**

**Review?**

**X Sam.**


	8. Bleeding Mascara Part 4

**Woot! Another chappie! Onleh 'cause I'm trying to finish **_**'Bleeding Mascara' **_**before Casey's birthday. :3**

* * *

Bleeding Mascara  
Rated: +18 – sex; _**male pregnancy**_  
Summary: the babies are born.  
Parts: 4/5

* * *

Matt felt a jolt of pain as his babies moved.

He had been in the hospital for the past few weeks and he didn't have any visitors. Jeff just couldn't handle watching Matt give birth and Mark gave it as a sort of punishment but today, Jeff decided to visit and instantly regretted it when he saw Matt's body, so much blood pooled between his legs and he was in the hospital gown, his eyes bubbling with tears as he sobbed and broke.

Jeff sat with him the entire day.

"Matty? So how's the babies?"

"Okay."

"How are you?"

"Just like I look like."

Jeff's eyes traveled towards Matt's appearance. He was bleeding. His face was plastered with pain and his hair was messy and his eyes were puffy and red from so much crying, Jeff flinched before letting tears sting his own eyes. "God, Matty…I wish I can fix this but I don't know how to!"

"It's alright, Jeffy…"

Then a scream erupted from his lips.

Blood seeped through every pore. Matt had a contraction.

"GET HIM INTO AN OPERATION ROOM!"

Matt's eyes were still bubbling with tears they took him away and Jeff followed, crying and sobbing and the Doctor just had to let him in so that Jeff could see Matt writhe in pain while the Doctor called his staff and Jeff cupped Matt's cheek.

"Jeffy…" Matt said in his raspy voice. "I don't care if I die right now but…but…the babies…make sure…they-they're safe…"

Matt had grown attached to the 'things' growing up inside of him. Despite the pain, he loved them.

"They're beautiful, Jeffy…"

Matt closed his eyes as he let out another scream.

In seconds, the staff surrounded Matt and Jeff stood up in one place as they cut open Matt's stomach, slicing through it as they heard the babies' screams in unison with Matt's screams. Blood everywhere…

Matt was staring straight at the wound, feeling as if he was going to faint.

Jeff just watched as the Doctor took out a dead baby boy. Matt's eyes were cascading with tears as he stared at his first child.

Black haired, closed eyes, peachy-skinned…

The second child was the same description and so was the third.

They were both also dead.

The fourth child. The fifth.

Pale, black haired and dead…

"One more baby."

Matt was holding onto Jeff's hand as the Doctor pulled out the baby.

"Please, cry." Jeff begged.

"CRY!" Matt exclaimed, tears cascading down his eyes as the baby opened up her eyes, and let out a soft cry.

"God, so beautiful…" Jeff whispered.

Brown eyes.

Matt's brown eyes.

"Let me hold her!"

So beautiful…so soft…

"You are not touching my baby, you piece of filth," Mark huffed and Matt turned to face him, tears cascading as he let out a gasp before the Doctor handed the baby towards Mark but Matt was shaking his head.

"NO! LET ME HOLD HER!"

Matt wanted to move but the pain was too much.

Mark was moving away.

"NOOOOOO!"

His voice erupted in pain.

"MY BABY!"

His beautiful baby girl.

"MY GIRL! BRING HER BACK! LET ME…LET ME…"

Matt sobbed and held his head into his hands.

"_Let me hold her…"_

* * *

Jeff had walked towards Mark's the other day. Matt had stayed into the hospital for another day and Jeff had to walk to see his niece, his face plastered with anger as he stepped inside and Mark twisted his head to look at Jeff.

"You know, Matt was the one who suffered all nine months for them!"

Adam was standing beside him, looking at Mark with anger in his eyes. "You know, that isn't cool. Matt was dying to see that baby! He was so unhappy that the rest of the five died. She's the only one he has left."

"No! She's not going to be tainted by that servant. Besides, I sold him."

Jeff's eyes widened. No, he wouldn't believe that. His mind was racing and his eyes were threatening to bulge out of his eyes. "No! No! No! YOU CAN'T!"

"I did." Mark smirked. "And to someone worse than I am."

?!?!

Adam and Jeff's eyes were wide with alert as Mark leaned down towards Adam's ear, 'Vince. Vince has dear ole' Matty now and you're going to have to go there to get him…" Jeff let out a gasp.

"VINCE?!"

__

Jeff and Adam stopped by towards Vince's and they could hear Matt's screams of torture and anguish near the door itself. Jeff's heart was pounding with horror as tears burned to his eyes just at the sounds that Matt was making.

"PLEASE! JUST STOP! I don't want to get pregnant again!"

Oh God no.

"PLEASE! STOP!"

A sound of something breaking.

Sobs.

Jeff just broke through the glass of the window, blood seeping from his at least ten cuts he had on his face and not mentioning his body. Adam followed his lover and their eyes were locked on Matt. He had various cuts on his body, deep ones, that went from his shoulder to stomach and from his thigh to his leg, at least three on his left leg and Matt's eyes were burning with tears as Vince assaulted the naked Matt.

"PLEASE!"

Vince slapped Matt and tears fell down horribly.

Then he tackled his lips with Matt again.

Matt let out a whimper.

"Please…"

Jeff could only stare at Matt.

"Matty…"

That was all Matt could remember before a wave of darkness over washed him then he remembered waking up in a hospital, where the white walls were all too white and his body shook and Jeff was near him, staring at him, scared for him as he cupped onto Matt's cheek. "I can't keep you safe, Matty…"

Matt just whimpered. "Don't touch me."

The rape.

Jeff pulled his hand away as Matt continued to sob and allow the tears to cascade. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore.

Jeff just watched.

A wave of dread twisting in his stomach.

"God, Matty…"

"My baby girl, Jeffy…my baby girl…"

Then the Doctor walked into the room, looking serious as he stared from Jeff towards Matt. "Jeff…Matt… Matt, you're dying."

* * *

**Hehe. Review!**

**X Sam.**


	9. Bleeding Mascara Part 5

**:D an update on**_** 'Bleeding Mascara.' **_**:O**

**XD!**

* * *

Bleeding Mascara  
Rated: +18 – sex; _**male pregnancy**_  
Summary: the end of the beginning…  
Parts: 5/5

* * *

Matt was lying on the operation bed, his fingers touching the waistband of his pants…Vince was looking at him from the window of the door, seeing him, scared, knowing that this surgery probably won't do anything for him and Jeff was standing there beside him, with a bandana on his head and a frown on his face.

"He wants his baby girl…" Jeff murmured.

Vince stared at Jeff before shaking his head. "He's worthless and he knows that he'll never amount to her."

With that, the old man walked away while Jeff peeked to see Matt crying, as if he'd heard the words that Vince were saying as he buried his head into his knees, sobbing only minutes before his surgery.

Hours later, Matt found himself being awakened by the Doctor and Jeff.

"Good news is that you're not dying anymore. The surgery worked…"

Jeff was grinning as he embraced Matt.

Matt was screaming.

His screams…

Just filled the room.

Echoed and bounced.

"NO! I WANT TO DIE!"

Matt was grabbing onto Jeff's body, sobbing into his chest. "I can just sit around and read stupid fucking books anymore and make tea for myself when I'm used to. I can't lay down in my own bed and pretend to have an amazing life…because I don't have a bed…I don't have anything anymore."

Jeff just stared down.

It was true.

Matt was doomed to be people's servants for life…sold as if he was a position…

He kissed onto Matt's cheek and Matt let out a sob of horror. "I don't want this anymore…he hurt me…he hurt me…make everyone go away, Jeffy…"

Jeff just couldn't do anything about it but watch him writhe in pain for the time being then when Matt had fallen asleep, when the lights went out, when he was just trying to think, an idea just struck him, hard…

And he was going to do it.

* * *

When Matt had woken up, he felt so tired.

He was still in the hospital cot when Jeff came by and told him that he was taking him home for a while…that he'd agreed to keep Matt for a while before he'd actually give him back to Vince. Matt could enjoy the nice life for a moment…that was what made Matt want to go home.

He sat down onto his old couch, and he read his book while Jeff made tea for him and kissed his forehead.

They laughed and giggled.

The scars of yesterday weren't healed completely…and Matt was still disgusted with himself but Jeff just had that way of making Matt forget about it all for one minute, to think of the now instead of what was going to happen.

That night, as Jeff walked inside the house, he had a blanket of something and a bag of takeout in one hand as he put it down and walked towards Matt. Giving him the blanket bundle and Matt's eyes widened.

His baby girl…

Matt's fingers traced along her face.

"I can hold her…"

Matt was holding her now.

She was so peaceful in his arms.

So tiny…

Matt could feel the tears burn into his eyes.

He brought her close just to see her face clearly. She looked up at him and rested her head onto his chest.

So tiny…so real…

Matt looked over at Jeff and then sobbed out his "thank you" and "I love you".

Jeff kissed his forehead. "I just want you to be happy, Matty…"

The next day, Matt woke up to his baby's screams as he heard the sound of someone walking outside and then he smelt something in the kitchen…

Something strong…

Something that smelled like blood.

Matt flickered the light switch on and gasped at the image in front of him…

On the floor, there was Jeff Hardy, laid, blood seeping from every cut made on his body…blood seeping from his mouth… his shoulders, his stomach…his legs…Matt leaned down and picked up a note from beside Jeff.

Those words…

"_I just want you to be happy, Matty…"_

Plastered on the note.

Matt let out sobs, tears fell down his eyes as he fell down onto the floor…

The baby's cries…

Matt touched Jeff's face and buried his head into the bloodied chest.

"No…Jeff…come back…I'm not happy…"

Honestly.

He'd rather be a slave…if he had Jeff by his side…

And the baby's cries—

Was reeling him into misery.

As he continued to embrace Jeff as hard as ever. "No…"

* * *

"MATT!"

It was Jeff's voice…

"MATT!"

Matt snapped out of his thoughts and opened his eyes. Where was he? At his own bed. His book in front of him and he was in his white vest, a black shirt and black pants. And Jeff was standing there…and he looked real…

He was real.

"You've been asleep for a while."

It was a dream.

Matt's eyes widened.

"Oh…yeah…a dream…" he held his head in his hands. "More like a _nightmare_."

It was all a nightmare but he still was too tired to move his body right. He sat up and walked towards the bathroom to shower. Jeff went downstairs to get breakfast ready…he remembered that he was sexually assaulted. That was real…and then—he stopped in his position.

He was raped.

By Mark.

After Randy started groping him, Mark came along and they both raped the fuck out of him…and he could remember crying…so much that he fainted…

Then he had the nightmare.

And he woke up…

That nightmare was a sign.

"Matt! Breakfast!"

Matt ran out of his room after changing into white pants and a black button down, finally realizing everything as he saw that Adam and Jeff were talking to each other, Adam kissed Jeff while Matt pressed himself towards the wall and pretended not to be there while Adam sighed.

"Do you know why Matt is acting so weird, Adam?"

"…Jeff, there's something that I have to tell you."

Jeff dropped a spoon.

"Yes?"

"…Jeff, Matt was raped."

Matt nodded his head. He knew that was real. He knew that this pain was real…he just did. He knew that he was awake…the colors were brighter and the pain was harder…and the memory was fresh and it replayed.

"He-he…"

"He didn't want to tell you…"

Jeff let out a sob. "My poor Matty…"

Matt walked inside, a frown on his face as Jeff attacked him with an embrace, holding him tightly. "You've been raped, Matty?"

The touch…

Too close…

"Jeffy…get off…" Matt begged him.

Jeff stepped back, walking towards Adam while Matt looked down.

"I…I think I'm pregnant."

Adam let out a howl of laughter while Matt's eyes bubbled with tears and he ran out of the door…

The dream…

It was a sign.

He knew it.

Later on, when Matt returned home, he had a pregnancy test in his hand and went to pee, he walked out where Adam was sighing. "This is stupid."

"If Matty thinks he has a baby…" Jeff then chuckled. "I'm sorry, Matty…I really am but it seems impossible—"

Matt looked at the stick then stared back at them, ready to cry.

"Matty…"

Matt showed them the stick.

It was a soft blue color.

_Positive_.

Adam was ready to die as he held onto Matt's hand but Matt nodded his head. "There…I-I'm pregnant…"

"I just won't believe it."

* * *

In his arms, Matt had a baby girl cradled. She looked exactly like the one in his dream…Matt kissed her forehead.

"How's Bailey?"

"She's sleeping…"

Jeff sat down besides Matt.

"It must be hard for you…she's a rapist's baby…"

Jeff finally understood that he was making it worse so he shut himself up but Matt shook his head. "No, Jeff…"

Jeff stared at him.

"She's Mark's. She's mine…I know that I was raped…but she's too pretty to be a rapist's baby…"

Jeff kissed Matt's cheek.

"Dad sent you a basket."

"Jeff…"

Jeff and Matt looked at each other and Matt's eyes were shimmering with tears. "I love you…"

"Me too, big brother."

If only Jeff knew what that meant…

* * *

**That was choppy but oh well, XD!**

**X Sam.**


	10. Die for The Mistake Part 1

**I'll try not to kill anyone…XD!**

* * *

Die For the Mistake  
Summary: Luke Gallows and Matt Hardy, not only an odd pair, but a forbidden one. Matt, behind the WWE productions, is actually a very shy and distant person, from anyone except Jeff and Luke has been plotting against the nervous ravenette. A one night stand can change it all. But Matt clings. Desperately. This 'comfort' had turned into a mistake…and how much does Matt have to suffer?  
Part: 1/4

* * *

"Hey, Matty…"

Luke Gallows averted from Phil's form after the show. Phil wasn't the slut he wanted…no, he was very sophisticated and not fun at all to play with. No. He wanted a fun little pet…and then his eyes hit onto Matt Hardy, the pale face of his, the smile that was curved into the softest, saddest frown ever and Jeff holding his shoulder and trying to cheer him up. Apparently, Matt had just been dumped by some Diva. Luke didn't care…he knew that for one, Matt wasn't gay but God…those hips and lips…plush and lovely…

Luke slipped towards Matt where Jeff just stood in front of Matt for a second, blocking Luke out of Matt. "Don't try anything funny."

"What are you? His protector?" Luke chuckled.

Jeff swiped his bag from the table and swung it on his shoulder before walking away; leaving Matt and Luke alone as Matt stared down, rubbing his hand. "Hey." Matt's voice was dry and there was a trace of sadness in it.

Luke sighed. "Wanna go for a soda or something? Heard about the break up."

Matt nodded slowly before walking with Luke outside after pulling his bag with him. They stopped by Luke's car and Luke grabbed onto Matt's bag, just to put it inside when his hand brushed against Matt's, he held it firmly and securely and Matt stared at Luke for what seemed like more than two minutes.

"…yeah…" Matt simply said before Luke took the bag away and put it in the backseat of the car.

Matt was trying to get up onto Luke's huge car. His arms touching the seat and his feet onto the floor, his jeans sliding down to reveal a skimpy black thong and his sweater lifted it up to show off the white undershirt he had underneath and in that instant, Luke wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and pulled him upwards and in that second, Matt slipped on top of Luke, Matt's legs around Luke's waist as Luke tumbled backwards and both of their breaths were steadying…

Luke's lips pressed against Matt's.

Matt swirled his tongue around Luke's for a moment before gasping. It was late night and Luke wasn't moving from his position as his hands held onto Matt's top.

"Um…" Matt started, looking down.

He didn't want this yet Luke's eyes were burning with a furious passion and in seconds, he'd taken off the shirt and undershirt at once before Matt could even say anything else. Luke's lips found Matt's flesh and he trailed his tongue up and down his chest. Matt shivered as his eyes filled up with nervousness. "Luke…I'm no-not gay…"

Luke laughed. "The thong speaks for itself, baby." Luke's fingers hooked onto Matt's waistband and he pulled it down, 'besides, you kissed me back, didn't you?"

Matt's eyes were filled with tears.

"I won't tell anyone."

Matt let out a sigh of relief.

"As long as you do me one thing, pretty doll…" Luke's fingers slipped into Matt's ass when he finished taking off his pants, his finger sliding in quickly, feeling the Matt's excitement as his chest pulled closer to Luke's stomach, and a smile spread across Luke's face as he took off Matt's thong, his hand wrapping around Matt's cock. "Have you ever done this, babydoll?"

Matt shook his head as he wrapped his hands around Luke's neck. "But I wanted to for so long…" Matt licked his lips, kissing onto Luke's lips softly as Luke undressed himself, knowing exactly what he wanted from Matt…

Luke's hands rested at Matt's sides for a second as Luke played with Matt's tongue. "Jeff's the only one who knows," Luke guessed, continuing to kiss his neck and face. "Because he wouldn't let me near you…almost as if he knew that I knew. Your brother, is he gay himself?"

Matt shook his head, and continued to kiss Luke's lips. "He's straight." He gasped into Luke's mouth as Luke's hands traveled about Matt's side. "That's why he worries about me…"

In a second, as Luke stopped kissing, and propped himself in position, Matt tensed up and it even seemed like it, from his face as Luke slipped inside of Matt, causing his eyes to snap with horror. "Luke-!"

Matt knew it would come to this but he didn't think it would happen so fast…

Yet the sweetness of Luke's kisses, as his butterfly kisses spread across Matt's body, making him moan softly, that moan that almost made Luke want to cum into Matt already but he wanted to fuck him first. Luke slipped in and out of him once more, making Matt's hands wrap around Luke's head. "Faster." Matt demanded. He didn't know how fast he wanted it, but he knew he wanted to feel Luke completely and utterly inside him. He yearned for it so badly…

Luke slipped inside of Matt, as hard and fast as he could…

Luke bit at Matt's shoulder, making him gasp in shock as Matt's talented lips started to kiss and suck at the skin of Luke's neck…almost as if he'd been planning his scene out in his head for a while now, his tongue knowing where to bite and how he'd bite it. As soft as the butterfly kiss that Luke had been giving him…but still…enough…

Luke finally came, releasing his load into Matt, making Matt release his own at the feel of the warm liquid bathing in his ass…

Matt gasped once more.

Then Matt heard the sound of his phone ringing. "Jeff." Matt guessed, standing upwards and going to wear his clothing once more.

Luke chuckled as in minutes; Matt stepped out, dressed into his clothing again and running towards his own car. "Bye, Luke!"

"Bye, Matt…"

* * *

He could hear his phone's ringtone.

"YES?!" Luke screamed.

He didn't mean to scream but it was so late at night and he was cranky and tired and all he wanted to do was go back to his fantasy land where nothing seemed to make sense but he liked it there anyways.

"Um…Luke…?"

"Yes, Matt?" Luke was irritated.

"Open the door for me."

He came over here? How did he even know which hotel and hotel room was he in? Luke didn't even answer as he opened the door, seeing Matt standing there, holding a book in his hand as he stepped inside, wearing a beige skirt and a navy tank, sitting down onto the bed and grinning as he opened the book into the page he was reading. Maximum Ride. Luke noted.

He sat down beside Matt. "Why'd you come over here…?"

Matt stared at him, coldly for a minute. "Did you think that you can just fuck me like a slut…? I don't give myself room to be called a slut."

"Oh yeah? You're wearing a skirt that's almost as short as your underwear and a tank that shows your entire back." Luke snapped at him. "You are a slut that may not sleep around but…hey…the clothes say enough. Maybe you can't get laid all the time. 'Cause you weren't as inexperienced as a virgin from what I know."

Matt stood up and stared at Luke. "I'm not leaving."

"It was just sex…no strings attached!"

"You didn't say that, Luke! You didn't say it was just that when you took away my virginity! Luke!" Matt exclaimed, his voice burning with hate as he stared deep into Luke's eyes, gasping. "I refuse to be your bitch and I refuse to turn into a slut for you. That sex last night…I didn't know what I was thinking…but I'm not gonna turn into a slut all because of last night. I'm considering it as a…interesting way to start a relationship."

Luke let out a howl of laughter. "Whatever."

Matt laid down as Luke went to shower and when he came back, he realized that Matt was now in different wear, a black thong and cropped top and a see-through babydoll, making Luke smirk as he pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of the scene in front of him… his clothing was picture enough for the real slut that Matt was.

He really was a virgin yesterday. Luke could tell from the tightness but he wouldn't let Matt be the dominant one in the relationship even if Luke did top…and hey, he needed a bit of drama in the locker room. It was as boring as Hell.

"You're gonna understand it now. Matty…you and Jeff…I'm Luke Gallows and I will not stand around and be a relationship with a slut like you…" Luke smirked.

* * *

**X3.**

**Review?**

**X Sam. **


	11. Die For the Mistake Part 2

…**and this resumes. :O**

* * *

Die For the Mistake  
Summary: the breaking begins.  
Part: 2/4

* * *

The minute that Matt stepped inside of the locker room, the first thing that Hunter did was slap his ass.

Matt turned around. He felt so violated as he stepped back and Jeff shot Hunter a death glare as Hunter grabbed onto Matt's wrist and pulled him into a quick kiss, causing Matt's eyes to burn with confusion as Hunter pushed Matt towards Jeff who caught him quickly. Jeff continued to glare at Hunter. "Hey. You can't do that to him."

"He's a slut. He doesn't mind." Hunter kissed Matt's neck and Matt was shaking and trembling in his place.

"Matt?" Jeff asked, trying to understand why Hunter had called him that and in the second they stepped even further, Phil walked towards them, grinning a smirk as he bit down at Matt's neck.

"I don't usually be submissive but…" Phil's finger traced along Matt's waistband. "I think we can work something out, babe."

"Punk, get the fuck away from my brother."

"Make me." Phil and Jeff's eyes were piercing through and through each other and Matt could only feel knots of acid burn into his stomach as if something bad happened and in that second, there was Luke, who was passing around pictures and pictures of something that Matt couldn't quite see but the feeling in his stomach condensed more and more as Luke made his way towards them.

"Oh, Jeff, look at your brother."

Luke showed him the picture.

Matt gasped.

That picture…his privacy…invaded…

Matt just stood there. Feeling completely and utterly exposed. Feeling as if all eyes were picturing him in that clothing, so see-through…so exposed…

No refuge.

Matt's head spun as eyes were glued to him.

"Matt?" Jeff reached out for him. "What in hell's name is this?!"

Matt was stepping backwards and Jeff glared at him. "You're not supposed to parade around in this slutty clothing! Matt, I understood you were gay. But…this?! Matt, that's it! We're leaving right now."

Jeff grabbed onto Matt's wrist and pulled him away.

Jeff climbed into his car and let Matt sit down beside him.

"Matty…what in hell's name was that?!"

Matt's eyes pricked with tears as he put his knees up the seat, burying his head into his knees. Matt was now in a white shirt and black pants, a ribbon tied to the pants at the waist that made him a little feminine…Jeff never really paid attention to these tiny feminine touches as Jeff stared at him.

"…I'm sorry." Matt mumbled under his breath.

"You know what?"

"What?" Matt's voice was soft.

"If anything else happens, I'm going to tell Dad that you're gay."

Matt's eyes snapped wide. He could never tell Gilbert that he was gay…because Gilbert was little more than just homophobe. Matt was his supposed sporty and athletic son…and he pretended to be around Gilbert but in truth, Jeff was the 'manly' guy and Matt was completely female.

Matt pressed his cheek towards the window, trying to forget it all.

"…and I don't want you around Gallows."

Matt stared at him. He wanted to tell Jeff right now that he had given his virginity to Luke…that he was soiled because of this asshole but Matt didn't say anything at all. The words couldn't escape his lips.

Then they just did.

"I'm not a virgin, Jeff."

Jeff's eyes snapped wide and he stopped the car, his heart pumping and accelerating as he stared up at Matt and then he slapped him as hard as he could've, causing a red mark to appear onto Matt's face.

"You! YOU-?!"

Matt whimpered as Jeff grabbed onto his shirt and tore it open, the button down showing off the white flesh underneath as Jeff bit his flesh hard. His fingers scratching and his anger reeling…

Matt screamed as Jeff continued to demark his skin with his long nails and Jeff punched and slapped him a bunch of times. Jeff turned around, his anger still exploding as Matt laid down, opening the door and running off, not caring if his shirt is unbuttoned and if the blood was still seeping…

"MATT! COME BACK, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Matt let out a chorus of sobs that seemed to melt Jeff's heart. "Oh fuck, what in hell's name did I do?"

Jeff walked to where Matt curled and he kissed his forehead. "Look, I'm sorry. I just got shocked…you're like supposed to be pure until marriage, Matty…and Dad's gonna be so ticked just hearing you're gay but if you're not a virgin either…"

Matt continued to sob as the tears cascaded, hot and fresh.

"…Jeffy…"

"God, Matt."

Matt let out a scream. "JEFF?!"

Jeff turned around to see who it was but got hit by a pan and Matt stared at his predator as he grabbed onto a part of Matt's black hair. Luke. Luke tore off the remains of Matt's shirt and bit at the flesh, causing Matt to twitch. "GET OFF!"

Luke tore off Matt's pants, leaving his underwear to touch the cold ground and Luke bit down at Matt's neck, causing Matt to let out a soft moan but then again, he remembered he didn't want it – despite the fact that it felt nice. Matt tried to push him off but Luke had stripped off his underwear and shoved himself inside.

Matt watched him work and sweat over him as Matt just stared at the moon.

After that, Matt can never look quite directly at the moon – the night he was raped…the moon was full, shining and mocking him.

**

* * *

X Sam.**


	12. Die For the Mistake Part 3

**Short chapter but it's there to build up the suspense that will be in the last chapter. :3 And yesh…there is a sorta…gonna be somebody—dying? :P**

* * *

Die For the Mistake  
Summary: sometimes, goodbye can be sweet and hello can be bitter.  
Parts: 3/4

* * *

The second that Jeff had awoken, the first thing he remembered was the fact that he hurt Matt with his nails, hurting him, scrapping the nails in him, and then slapping him senselessly…his heart burned with protectiveness…where was his Matt now? Jeff stood up and looked around but unable to find Matt, his heart broke.

"Matt?"

"Hmm?"

Jeff turned around and looked over at Matt's face before letting a scream rip from his throat. Half of Matt's face was covered with a brilliant purple-blue bruise and underneath his eye was a cut so deep that it will eternally scar his face and then Jeff looked directly at the scar's symbol, an L…Luke… Jeff felt anger drive through his body. "Oh, he is going to get it. Get in the car, Matthew."

Matt shook his head. "I deserve this. I see it now, Jeff. Bad stuff wouldn't happen to me if I didn't deserve them."

Jeff stroked Matt's hair, kissing onto Matt's nose. "Oh honey, no." Jeff continued to stroke Matt's hair. "You're a lovely child that deserves more than what he gets—it's not your fault that you're so wanted, Matthew. You don't have to be gay to realize that you look amazing…stunning…but I don't want you parading around in that slut-clothing and getting yourself hurt over nothing."

"NO!" Matt screeched, tears blurring his vision. "I am not like that, Jeffy! I know I'm not pretty…I'm just easy…and-and-and-I wanna go home…I just wanna go home and lie in bed, Jeffy but I can't…I can't because I'm disgusting and I won't be able to sleep…you can just throw me out in the street. BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME BECAUSE I'M A BAD PERSON!"

Jeff grabbed onto Matt's shoulder, trying to steady him while a soft little sigh was heard. "Let the boy do what he wants, Jeffro, you may learn something from him…"

That voice made Jeff's entire body blaze with anger and fury. "Gallows. I have a score to settle with you. Right here and right now…"

"No, Jeffy…" Matt whispered. "I like him. I'm attached to him as well—it's not his fault. It's mine."

"My fault that you got raped, hmm, love muffin?" Luke asked, grabbing Matt's arm and twisting it behind his back, causing Matt's eyes to burn with pain. Tears burning as the heat of the night surrounding them…the suffocating air made it hard for Matt to breathe and then different types of winds, all cold, came rushing towards the heat of the dead night—making Matt shiver as the coldness suffocated him.

Matt's eyes burned and blazed with tears. Tears that pricked all too quickly into Matt's eyes as Jeff reached out to hold him but Luke twisted Matt's arm even more, causing him to bend over. "No." Jeff snapped. "No, leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you, Luke."

Luke shook his head. "He thought he could try and be more than a one night stand to me…he pays the price. And I do love you, Matthew." He said the last part with all mockery in the world, throwing Matt onto the floor so that his spine felt like snapping into two halves and Jeff gasped, crouching down to his injured brother before kissing onto Matt's cheek. "Shh…Matty…" Jeff was gripping onto Matt's hand, trying to calm him down while Luke simply stared at him with hatred in his eyes as Luke stepped onto Matt's stomach, causing Jeff to stand up, and powered by his fury, he pounced onto Luke and Jeff pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"No! Jeffy, no!"

"If he wants you, he has to get through me…the fucking bastard." Jeff sneered under his breath, before Luke pulled out his own knife and that was when Matt got truly afraid, stepping in behind Jeff. "No…" he whispered into Jeff's ear. "Please, don't. I'm scared…I don't anything bad to happen…you're a good person, Jeff…good stuff should happen to you…"

Jeff turned around, aiming to kiss Matt's cheek but in distress their lips touched each other briefly and both of them stared at each other. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Matt…" Jeff whispered but then Matt held onto Jeff's shoulders and pulled Matt into a kiss, their tongues both entangling into a sweet dance as Matt pulled away, somehow Matt's hands were around Jeff's neck. "Be careful." Matt whispered over to Jeff as Jeff wiped a few black curls out of Matt's face.

"I love you." Matt's voice was soft.

"…I love you too, big _sister_," Jeff winked over at him and turned around to see a blush creep onto Matt's face as Jeff knelt forwards towards Luke and then he jumped onto him, driving the knife through Luke's side while Luke flipped him over, driving the knife through Jeff's arm.

"FUCK YOU." Jeff cried over the pain he was feeling.

The pure agony that enveloped Matt's eyes made him start hyperventilating as tears made the surface of his eyes once more, he burst into hot, streaming tears…as they fell from his eyes…and Jeff looked up at him, reaching out with a hand to Matt, and Matt held onto his hand, leaning down and pressing his head against Jeff's stomach. "Stop it, Luke." Jeff begged, with the sternest voice ever, as if he was a teacher addressing a child. "It's all over now. You've won. What are you going to get if you kill me?"

"The satisfaction of being right."

Luke pushed the knife through Jeff's side, causing him to groan in pain, as Luke heard the sound of his phone buzzing and he looked at it. "Oh, lucky you…I have another idiot to mutilate in a second but here me out, Hardy…tomorrow's your last day and I want you to come to me. It won't be pretty if I break into your house and Matt's there to sob and wail like the girl he is. Fine? After midnight. Be here. Or be diced."

Luke walked, leaving Matt there, being held by a bleeding Jeff. With the moon mocking them once more.

* * *

**THE MOON IS MEAN! :O**

**X Sam.**


	13. Die For The Mistake Part 4

**OH LOOKIE- I CAN UPDATE ON MAH FATHER'S LAPTOP.**

**And it is finally done…:3 Well, this bit anyways, XD.**

* * *

Title: Die For The Mistake  
Summary: it's Jeff's last day. When he's gone, can Matt shake off his worries that his brother might not come back alive?  
Part: 4/4

* * *

Matt Hardy lied onto his bed, into tight black jeans and a graphic pink shirt. Jeff just stared down at his gay brother as he fell fast asleep. Jeff clutched him tightly, watching as Matt cuddled towards him. Matt was never so serene into Jeff's eyes. Jeff kissed Matt's eyelids softly, and held him tightly.

Tonight, Jeff realized, that he might die.

But for some reason, he didn't care. He just wanted to take Matt out on the best day of his life. But Matt looked so tired, Jeff didn't want to interrupt. After an hour, Matt had woken up, feeling cold and alone, and Jeff walked out of the bathroom, dripping wet, not even a towel around his waist.

"I didn't think you'd wake up yet," Jeff said, sinking down towards the drawers and putting on a pair of black shorts before slipping into bed along side of him. He cupped Matt's face, remembering the kiss from yesterday. "How are you?"

Matt just stared at him. "I should be taking care of you." Matt's voice was weak.

"No, I'm gonna take care of you. There's so much I didn't give you. You're my gay brother that never had a proper birthday, that was always stuck taking care of me when you're the one whose fragile on the inside. Oh Matt." Jeff wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and pulled him upwards, stroking his hip.

Matt looked down at the floor, burying his head into Jeff's chest.

"Remember… remember," Jeff chuckled. "Your sixteenth birthday? I was thirteen, I didn't have money on me and then Annabelle, who was my girlfriend at that time, had the same birthday as you? Remember when I bought you both cheap presents? I got you sneakers and I got her a cheap pink scarf with a little butterfly on the bottom? I mixed your presents and you got the scarf and you looked so scared when you ran to your room and I held you tight when you told me you were gay?…and then you wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the night. You didn't even eat your cake."

Matt nodded his head. "I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"Yeah, I remember that was the last time we had that kinda flavor for a cake. You didn't want to remember it at all. You never wore those adorable shorts anymore, and you didn't wear that shirt with the emo bear on it. I remembered the cake…Oreo-flavored cake and I loved it." Jeff smiled at Matt softly. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Come with me."

Jeff swept Matt into his arms and walked outside into garden, the soft rays of sunshine landing onto their bodies as Jeff put Matt down. Jeff was playing around with something and suddenly, water spluttered out of the sprinklers and Jeff pushed Matt into the explosion of water. Matt grinned, grabbing onto Jeff's wrist and pushing him towards the lawn, where the water hit them. Matt laughed as Jeff and him ran through the waters. Matt stopping near a table only to push Jeff onto the ground. With Matt on top of him, Jeff ran a hand through Matt's hair and somehow, Jeff just wanted to kiss those beautiful pink lips.

Matt stood up and helped Jeff up who simply ran a hand through Matt's hair. "You have beautiful…" Jeff wanted to say eyes, they were so liquid brown, like sweet chocolate, with the sun touching the surface, "…curls."

It was true though. Matt did have amazingly beautiful curls.

"I don't really make them. They're like that naturally." Matt said, brushing his hand through his own hair. Jeff was just so amazed, Matt was so natural, so part of natural, he didn't even try to tame the curls and he did nothing to his face…even the make up he used was made of recyclable materials.

Jeff was going to miss him terribly.

Jeff took Matt in and just as Jeff pulled out a pan, Matt took it from him and started cooking instead. Jeff raised an eyebrow, 'shouldn't I be taking care of you? Have we forgotten that, Matt?"

"You said you'd take care of me, not poison me."

Jeff laughed. "Let help."

"Please, I wanna live!"

"Matthew Moore Hardy, I am not that bad of a cook!"

"Who lied to you! Are they still alive after that casserole you made?"

"Matt!"

Jeff reached for a knife to cut a carrot and instead, he hit a bit of his hand and his eyes had swollen up in pain.

"Jeff!" Matt reached in to see the cut, "yeah, take care of me. Let's get this bandaged up."

After getting Jeff bandaged, Matt walked upstairs, complaining of a stomachache. Jeff felt horrid, seeing Matt continue to vomit and vomit again. Apparently, Matt must've had a fever but he was still determined to finish this day with Jeff, it may be their last in fact. When Matt walked out, he saw that there was no Jeff. It was about three hours since he'd been in the bathroom, throwing up and drinking water to calm down the nausea. Jeff then walked inside, putting a blindfold on Matt. "I'm gonna surprise you."

Matt felt Jeff slowly strip him out of his clothing but Matt didn't feel uncomfortable at the least. He knew Jeff would do nothing to hurt him. Then he felt some sort of clothing on him, and when Jeff pulled out the blindfold, he gasped. Matt was in the same clothes he was on his thirteenth birthday. The shirt was a bit tight but it used to be huge before. And the shorts were new. Matt could tell.

Jeff led him downstairs, where a cake was in the middle of the table and Jeff cut it for him.

"Did you cook that?"

"Matt…"

"I'm not eating it if you -"

But Jeff pushed the spoon in Matt's mouth and in seconds, the ice cream melted and Matt was licking the spoon. Matt grabbed onto a handful of ice cream and pushed it near Jeff's face, and Jeff, doing the same, scooped up a ball but Matt ran towards the kitchen, having to hide behind a table.

Jeff threw the ball and it landed on the cabinet, splashing against the cold marble and the semi-solid turned into complete liquid, pooling against the floor.

Jeff attacked Matt towards the floor, Matt giggling from underneath him with full lovely eyelashes and in seconds Jeff stared into those eyes. For seconds that turned into minutes, melting into the pure soul of him before he stood up uneasily. Jeff took out a scarf from his pocket - Matt stared down at it.

The pink scarf…

Matt reached out for it and Jeff slowly wrapped it around Matt's neck, and in a second, Matt's lips met with Jeff's and Jeff didn't stop him. Jeff's arms were around Matt's waist as Matt slowly stroked Jeff's hair. "You're not gay," Matt whispered softly.

Jeff shook his head. "But it may be…our last day…and I always wondered…"

There was no love, no connection, but Jeff just wanted to please Matt, to make him feel some sort of love and affection before he might actually die. Jeff took Matt into his arms and took him upstairs, slowly lying him down onto the bed, and taking off his clothing. Jeff stared down at Matt's being, bare, taking him in. For a boy, Matt was purely beautiful and Jeff slowly pushed into him, feeling Matt's tightness.

Jeff gasped in shock. He felt amazing.

He never considered gay sex as something astounding but with Matt's eyes glittering lovingly, with some sort of warmth and affection, with life and love…Jeff knew it was worth it all just to see that face, light up a thousand times and Matt was shivering in pure want and need.

Jeff pushed in and out, slowly, not knowing exactly how it was for Matt. He remembered watching a few gay movies before, for Matt's pleasure, just to see that face, but now, that face of delight that was on Matt's face, was something indescribable, something purely amazing.

Matt was gasping for breath, and his eyes were so passionate…and then Matt came, splattering Jeff all over his stomach, and Jeff came as well seconds after the warm liquid splashed and Matt and his eyes met and they shared a soft, loving kiss. Jeff stayed beside Matt that night, holding his naked body as Matt wept. Tears cascaded down his eyes. "Don't leave me…"

Then the clock ticked twelve and Matt was staring at him with blank, scared eyes. "Don't leave me! Jeffy, I don't want you dead! PLEASE!"

But Jeff wore his clothing and looked at Matt's tearstained face, he wondered if he should go in for another kiss but he didn't. "Goodnight, Matt," and with that, Jeff let him, feeling cold into his bed…shaking and wanting to cry. He looked down at his feet, wearing some clothing and trying to get the scent of their wonderful night out of the way.

His Jeff was going to die.

And it was going to be his fault…

_- Ten Months Later - _

Matt was onto the floor, shaking and shivering.

Luke stared down at him as he helped Matt up, watching Matt into his lingerie, a black and white corset top but nothing underneath but tight black underwear that was squeezing Matt's insides.

"Oh, and for your birthday, that little Jeff…yeah, he wanted to give you something…"

His _dead _brother?

Luke was taking out a letter, and Matt reached for it, he had the scarf tied around his waist, the only thing that he couldn't throw out. Never. It had Jeff's scent that night, and now, it was all Matt's scent…and Matt was hurt on the inside when the scent faded but he still wore it. Jeff gave it to him - it held a lot of value to Matt.

Luke kissed Matt roughly onto the lips and then gave Matt the letter.

Matt opened it.

_If you read this, then it's been a time after that night…look, Matt, I may not be gay and I may never be able to give you what you've always wanted. I can hear you talk in your sleep, something about a nice little family, with two little girls playing with their hair, in tiny little dresses, falling down and laughing, with the grass so green, and orchids and lilies, and I can remember you saying you felt the air twinkle beneath you, with your husband and your happy little world. Where everything's fine and the garden air made you feel just so well…and the cherry tree that we've grown up with…I remembered this all when Luke was about to kill me and it killed me that I won't be able to see any of it. I struck a deal with Luke, he gets to have you…only until you can find me. I'm somewhere, somewhere you know, somewhere we both know and…please, if you can find me…then everything would just melt away…for both of us. _

_I told Luke to let you look for me in your hours off. I'm not moving out of here. Never. And I'm going to be lying down near the sun, thinking of your fantasies, and hoping to see them one day. Hoping to see you hold your tiny baby girl into your arm, telling her soon she's going to have a lovely little sister…I want to see it all before my eyes and I'm not missing the chance. I love you so much. Happy birthday._

Matt looked at the sunset beneath them, almost seeing Jeff holding his baby girl into his arm and telling him all little stories, with the cherry tree that contained cherries so ripe, his heart melted into happiness…for the first time in such a long time, Matt felt something bang into his stomach. He felt his tears burn and there was…

_Hope_.

**

* * *

**

So hard to write, XD. Only because I know that I pictured that ending better, XP!

**X Sam.**


	14. Together Forever Part 1

**Okay, I'm just randomly doing any story at any time. So I'm doing Catboy's right now but I assure you that I'll do ALL OF YOURS, eventually. XD. Enjoy~! You can skip the chappies until I write your own ficcehs and such. I'm allowed to cheat. It's my fic, XP!**

* * *

Together Forever  
Summary: Evan is supernatural and has the power of shape shifting. Matt is completely human but when Evan uses a certain power on Matt for the first time by slipping into Matt's brain, he realizes that there are some secrets about Matt that make him quite an interesting, girly person.  
Part: 1/6

* * *

Evan Bourne was born a shape shifter.

Just not a very good one.

In fact, his Father told him that in order to be a good shape shifter, he had to be able to fix his other powers first. Evan had the chance to invade a person's privacy, from their mind, to their memories, to their dreams and wants and needs, so if they shape shift into that person, they know how to act like them, in almost every way…

Evan Bourne did not find it appealing to slip into people's minds and see their private thoughts.

But now, he was the only shape shifter in the entire clan that couldn't even pull of the simplest of images because he couldn't act fully like the person. He couldn't capture their characteristics in any way and now, they were thinking of stripping him from his power. They'd given him one last chance and he'd already chosen his client.

Evan was holding Matt's picture between his hands.

Matt Hardy, off set, was one of his best friends. They were closer than ever before. Matt was Evan's pineapple slice, as Evan would call him, then slowly lick Matt's face but Matt would push him off. Evan had developed a sort of crush on Matt, Matt was such a beautiful person that had an ever more wonderful soul, but Evan knew that Matt couldn't see it. It wasn't like Matt hated himself, but he wasn't fond of himself either. He thought that he can do so much more but there was nothing else he could do…

He wanted to adopt children and raise them up but Matt lived with Evan and Matt was waiting for Evan to agree, which was why he was doing so much for him. Evan would wake up to a coffee with sugar and cream, a clean house when he got home, and a lovely night of movies and a homemade dinner that Matt insisted that Jeff made with all the love he could fathom.

Evan slept peacefully and was still debating on whether to say yes or no. He was sure that Matt would take care of a baby but then again, he had to go through all the bottle-feeding and the crying and the pooping at some times, no? It wasn't like Matt was completely going to handle the baby by himself…still…it seemed to couple-y for them to do so.

Evan walked towards Matt's room, watching his face plaster in peace.

He didn't want to do this but he had to. He held Matt's shoulders, closing his eyes, and imagining himself inside of Matt, inside of his mind, all of his flesh felt irrelevant and suddenly, he felt his body feel like it was traveling through wind. A beautiful turquoise energy was holding him tightly and strongly, binding him to Matt's inner being and when he opened his eyes, he was in an all black place.

Then in a rush, a bunch of doors were all around, pink, green, blue, purple, gray, white…ever color of the spectrum. Evan looked around for a moment before deciding to walk into a gray door. He felt his heart beat with fear as he walked through it. He saw a young Matt eating a lollipop. Matt stopped and put down the lollipop only to walk towards the doorway, in fear…

Fear. Gray was for fear in Matt's mind.

But why the color gray…?

Matt slowly stepped into a place where Evan's heart gave a jolt. Myles? Evan was staring at Myles! Myles was Evan's brother that ran off at three and was never found. Evan's Father wouldn't stop blaming himself…and now, there he was. Myles, with Evan's eyes and Evan's hair but such a dark soul and such a dark gaze and he was wearing a gray sweater and dark jeans. Myles grabbed onto Matt's arm and kissed him roughly. Evan's face dropped. Myles was his brother…

Myles wasn't a shape shifter.

The look in his eyes said that Myles was working for an eviler, higher, darker power. Myles grabbed onto Matt's shoulders and pushed him down, kissing him as roughly as he could. Myles was staring down at Matt…wait, maybe Myles was a shape shifter…and this wasn't his pure form. Myles didn't look like Evan the last he remembered…Myles was pretending to be Evan to get away with all of this.

"Evie…?" Matt whispered softly.

"No, Myles." Myles smirked, softly weaving through Matt's hair. "Evie's more dangerous than me. You should know. He's an evil little one…worse than me…and I can't believe you trust him!"

Matt was just staring blankly at Myles. "You're lying to me…" Matt sobbed softly. "Evie loves me!"

"He sure does. He loves you so much he wants you dead!" Myles screamed horridly, staring down at Matt's pale, shocked face. Matt wasn't so used to hearing that his best ever friend really wanted him dead. Myles reached in to touch Matt's face, slowly seeing the paleness of the flesh. Myles then grabbed onto an object from his pocket, a stapler…Evan's heart was doing jolts as Myles stabbed Matt stared at him blankly, just slowly shutting his eyes. "…Evie…" he just couldn't believe it. Myles was using some sort of calming power onto Matt's brain so that this would go by painlessly.

Matt was so scared…his eyes were horrified. He didn't know why his body wasn't responding to anything he wanted to do. Matt wanted to run. Evan was sure of that. Evan watched as Myles stapled into Matt's flesh. Evan could almost feel Matt's veins rupture…but they didn't. It only felt that way. The stapler only touched the surface of the flesh, blood seeping from the wound and then quickly, Myles took it out, making Matt sit upright in a surge of pain and horror.

Evan realized why Matt was afraid of staplers and even if he didn't want to admit it, sometimes, he couldn't look at too much blood…he'd put a brave front in horror movies and Evan just thought that Matt just didn't like horror movies. Then real memories of Matt panting and crying after a horror movie clicked through Evan's mind, Matt, in his black hoodie, with tear tracks and salty mascara down his eyes.

Mascara…?

Evan watched as Myles stapled onto Matt's pants and his heart gave a jolt. Myles tore the pants apart by trying to take the stapler out of him. The staple was touching his pants and flesh at once. Taking it out was hard and painful. Matt's stomach had a little cut with blood smeared on it but the pain was still there…so bad. Myles tore off his already torn pants so that Matt's boxers were shown.

Matt was now crying…and he couldn't move to save his life. Evan watched Matt's tiny green boxers get torn to shreds so that he was naked and crying but still laid down, his body in ease and nothing coming out of his mouth. He wanted to scream. He wanted to fidget. He couldn't.

He saw as Myles kissed Matt's face. "Evan would laugh at you. He really would…"

Matt was still crying silently before Myles's cock was shoved inside of Matt's body. Matt couldn't move. He could only let the tears silently fall as Myles panted and worked over his body, shoving in and out, until he came. Evan was just staring at Matt…how old was Matt? Eight? Nine? Ten at most.

Myles watched as a spider was walking towards them. Instantly, Matt's eyes were filled with fear through the tears.

"Aw, scared of the spider?"

Myles grabbed onto the spider and force-fed Matt the spider and almost instantly, did Matt feel the legs crawling up his throat…he threw up horridly. Evan just realized why Matt was so scared of spiders. He remembered that Evan brought a spider cage and Matt lied about how spiders and him didn't get along since Jeff used to be scared of him. Evan was always sure, there was a hint of fear in Matt's eyes whenever he saw a spider…not just "I didn't like spiders".

Matt lied down silently as Myles left the boy to slowly sleep…his eyes softly shut and his body slowly regulating its breathing techniques until he was hyperventilating.

Then a whimper drew from his lips.

Then sobs with the tears and Matt was holding onto his own head, sitting up. The tears rolling down his eyes.

Evan felt a pang of pain. He leaned down to curl Matt into a ball, to hold him close but he couldn't. His hands and arms went through him…this was Matt's memories. He couldn't tamper with them. Evan just stared as Matt cried and cried, until he passed out from so many tears. So then he was just a bloody, pained pulp on the floor, with blood surging from his legs and pain on his face.

Evan stepped towards another gray door, opening it. There was another scene now. More recently…Evan remembered this one. It was one after that day. Matt was sitting onto the floor, with a bunch of white paper onto his lap. Matt looked up as Jeff approached him, holding a soccer ball into his hand.

"Matty…I'm bored!"

"I'm not gonna play ball with you! We played just an hour ago!" Matt simply said, holding up a picture. "This is Danny, my imaginary friend! He's a tiny baby that watches over me and hurts bad people with grey sweaters…" Matt shuddered, remembering yesterday. He could feel tears swell up.

"You're such a geek," Jeff suddenly said.

Matt nodded his head. "I like it! I like it! You're just a little mean brother!"

Jeff sighed. "I see you've been eating a lot of chocolate. Aly told me that only…girls who PMS do that so are you PMS-ing right now…? They say you need to bleed out of your down-there…"

Matt's eyes widened.

Yesterday…he was bleeding…after Myles 'played' with him. Matt bit down his lower lip. Matt was a girl! He wouldn't believe it. He felt tears wanting to fall down his eyes.

"You're crying!" Jeff laughed.

Evan was heavily breathing. Why was this a fear…? Was Matt intimidated by Jeff? Matt didn't really believe it, did he? Evan could see images of Jeff growing up overprotective over Matt, who was slowly and slowly getting more and more distant, curling near Evan's arms. Evan could hear Jeff snarling as he walked past Evan, who would usually be holding Matt. Jeff always made sure that Evan didn't have anything that could hurt Matt and Matt always said that he was older and that he could take care of himself when on the inside, Evan always thought that Jeff always thought he was more responsible than Matt…but he saw it now.

After that day, Matt was more distant. He was more girl. After that, he would go towards Ellie Fernado's house, and tell her that he needed girl clothing and in his own little world, with the doors locked, Matt would wear girly panties, polka-dotted underwear with Daisy Duck on the left hip. Ellie was pretty overweight and younger than Matt, but she'd given Matt the things that wouldn't fit her anymore. Ellie always thought that Matt was giving it to his sister. Matt lied to get clothing from her. He couldn't face to go to a department store and steal there since he barely had any money…

Evan just realized, that after all these years, Matt still thought he was a girl.

Myles kept on raping him…a week in a month or so. Didn't Matt know what rape was? Not… Myles would tamper through his mind, so that Matt would feel the pain but didn't know he was being raped…he'd think that his period hurt…or so…he thought he was a girl. Evan's heart was smashed to pieces at the next few scenes.

Matt was scared of Evan.

Matt was scared of Evan…because he looked like Myles.

Evan felt like crying when he figured that out but he realized why Matt was suddenly getting more and more distant. It made Evan feel like there could never be any type of love between him and Matt. That was why Matt wanted the baby. He wanted to think that Evan wouldn't hurt him ever if Matt had a baby in his arms.

Evan felt horrified.

Betrayed.

And all in all, ashamed. How could he not have seen that? He pulled himself out of Matt's subconscious, seeing as though he'd seen enough. And once out of his subconscious, Evan slowly traced his hand through Matt's waistband and he'd caught the sight of the purple satin underwear he was wearing underneath. Evan looked through drawers and found mascara and make up and even a bit of lip-gloss that faded away too quickly. How could Evan not notice?

Evan looked back at Matt and kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna keep you safe, baby…" he wrapped his arms around Matt, holding him tightly.

**

* * *

**

Review for Sam? X3.

**X Sam.**


	15. Together Forever Part 2

**Yays. Yays. Yays. I update!**

* * *

Together Forever  
Summary: Evan promises to protect Matt but a problem arises when Evan realises that Jeff is in a relationship.  
Part: 2/6

* * *

That morning, instead of Matt preparing a creamy sugar-based coffee for Evan - Evan had created him a lovely assload of pancakes, drizzled with maple syrup and a lovely coffee to the side. Matt felt confused but he didn't say anything as he slowly ate through lovely, squishy pancakes and felt Evan's hand brush against the palm of his own hand. He didn't know what to say but he kept on slowly eating and enjoying his food. He felt slightly over-pampered. The only one who loved pampering him so much was Jeff, whom had always thought that Matt was a little more sensitive than he'd like for everyone else to know, and for so, had taken a liking to pampering him and making sure he was alright twenty-four-seven.

After a while though, Matt had gotten annoyed being looked after like he didn't know how to take care of himself. It was Evan that tried to tell Jeff that Matt wasn't going to explode just because Jeff wasn't around for a while and now, they were distant yet together. Matt seeing Evan more than anyone else in the world and it killed Evan to know that he was also a source of discomfort and fear into Matt, whether he'd say so or not. Jeff and Evan had planned to go out for lunch together since Jeff wanted to discuss something that seemed to be important at that time period. Jeff had mentioned that he was in a relationship and that had caused Evan's fear to burn horribly. He didn't know what Jeff had in mind.

That afternoon, as Matt slipped into the restaurant table with Evan, in an old grey sweater that was his comfort and new pants that Evan had gotten him - he was met with none other than Jeff...and _Myles_.

Matt looked slightly pale at Myles' smirk. They shook each others' hands and Evan felt the need to scream out the entire situation in an instant. Myles' hand lingered slightly before he'd let go of Matt's own and Matt seemed to know that something horrible was about to happen.

Evan's eyes was on Jeff's face, whom was oblivious to what was going around him and Evan felt like he wouldn't been oblivious too if it hadn't been for him sneaking around into Matt's subconscious. Evan had to protect Matt. He was happy to be a shape-shifter for once, happy that he could morph into Matt whenever Myles was getting too touchy-feely and hoped that Matt would leave with fewer mental scars than he'd normally would. Right now, Evan's eyes had fallen onto Matt's face again, his skin paler by the second and Jeff seemed to still remain oblivious. Evan wanted to point it all out but he wasn't able to.

Jeff giggled at Myles' jokes whilst Matt looked sick to the stomach and tried to eat and remain normal. Matt was playing with his food, trying to fork a piece of pasta. Evan had smirked and then fork-wrestled with Matt's fork. Matt giggled and Evan's entire heart soared. Evan adored the way Matt's lips would part when he'd laugh, the pinkness of his lips, the sound that he'd make that seemed like a note from a beautiful melody and his heart continued to pump. Evan loved so much about Matt that he wouldn't be able to tell him anymore and he sighed. Myles had gotten into Matt's head, destroyed his innocence and ruptured his mental thoughts until they were nothing. Matt took a piece of pasta, shoving it towards Evan's mouth and Evan had pushed Matt on top of his lap, causing Matt to hit Evan's thigh with the fork by accident in sudden impulse.

"Matt!" Evan groaned in pain before he stroked the thigh. Matt kissed the location and Evan suddenly felt a thousand times better. He smiled at Matt's smirk. "You think you can get away with that, don't you?"

"I know I can get away with that."

"Keep all of that in your bed!"

Matt and Evan blushed and separated from each other.

"How is it that we're the ones together but they act like they're married?" Myles asked Jeff, causing Jeff to shrug.

"It's just Matt and Evan. Silliness and cuteness because of their closeness." Jeff explained, smiling towards him.

"I wish we can be that close."

Jeff had turned around, flushing into a soft pink colour, causing Evan to almost growl under his breath at Myles' fraud acts and manipulations. He just wanted to pound his head into the table right now. The sight of his twin brother sickening him before Evan had thought up to bring up the subject. "So, Myles, care to tell them you're my twin brother?"

Myles' face paled. "Sorry I ran away, Evie, darling."

"Stop picking on Matt."

"You stop fantasizing about him."

Myles and Evan seemed to be in complete fixation of what was around them. Evan's arm linked to Matt's own in fear that Matt was going to somehow disappear in a second. "You hurt him for the last time, Myles. Please stop it."

"Hurt Matt...?" Jeff seemed to pick up on the seriousness of the issue.

Myles laughed. "Lovely, lovely Evan." Myles pulled off his sunglasses, showing off an identical pair of blue eyes mirroring Evan's own. "You should just give up. You're not even human. Care to tell us about that? That you've invaded Matt's own privacy?"

Matt's face paled now. His eyes looking fearful and his shoulders shaking.

Myles continued, took the opportunity to make Evan look even more dangerous. "Evan slipped into your subconscious and he was looking at your memories, so that he could shapeshift into you. He apparently thinks that your privacy belongs to him - that you're that close. I wouldn't be shocked if he knows about the tapes either, Matt."

"What tapes?" Jeff simply rose abruptly.

Nobody said anything.

_"WHAT TAPES?"_

Jeff's roar of anger was a sign that Myles took as a 'go ahead', slipping near him and continued to shock him. "His tapes. Apparently, having shower sex with Hunter means something, right? Married Hunter and you seduced him. You're not so innocent after all, Matty. Why the seduction, love? Why him? What did you want?" his lips twitched into a smirk almost instantly.

Matt looked rather sick. "Please-"

"What did you want to when you let Hunter fuck you? When you've sucked his cock? What did you want? Why did you do-?"

The sick colour of Matt's face simply got worse overtime and he slammed his fists onto the ground as tears collected towards his eyes. "He said he'd lie for me. He said he'd lie for me, tell them I-I can pay them."

"Who?" Jeff's face looked sympathetic towards his torn brother. "Matty, is there something wrong...?" Jeff reached to hold Matt's hand but Matt tore his hand away, his body shaking as he nodded his head.

"I've done bad, Jeffy. I've been horrible."

Myles continued to smirk as he said his little story, shocking everyone on the table. "You see, Matt has a gambling problem, ended up owing the entire table around him about a $10,000 that he didn't have. He promised Leighton he'd pay him back but Leighton proposed to him something else - that if Matt would take Leighton's baby girl off his hands, that Matt would be off the hook and he wouldn't have to pay a dime. Hunter said he'd lie to Leighton, tell him that Matt's not in town and that he'll take Leighton's baby girl when he's back."

Myles stared at Evan with soft eyes.

"So, Evan, apparently the future's on your hands tonight, will you let Matt take in Leighton's baby girl or risk being in dept for a $10,000 that he's never had?"

Evan's eyes were glimmering in soft grief before he'd stared back at Matt.

"No, I'm sorry."

* * *

**...meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.**

**Review.**

**X Sam.**


	16. Together Forever Part 3

**LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE. FRIDAY...FUN FUN FUN XP**

* * *

Together Forever  
Summary: Matt has a breakdown and then - something is revealed.  
Part: 3/6

* * *

"No?"

Matt's eyes were full of fear. "But-but-Leighton will kill me-"

Evan stared back at him, wrapping his hands around Matt's face. "I..."

Evan sucked in a deep breath of fresh air and watched as Matt pushed him off, his shoulders shaking as his lips trembled. "After knowing truly why I wanted the children, you don't want to help me. Why, Evie? Why?"

Matt's arms were around Evan's shoulders and he seemed to be crying.

"Come with me, Matty. I'll let you-"

"No," Matt's eyes were onto Evan's face. "I can't live with you, Jeffy. I just can't. I-I-I'd just have to pay it off, wouldn't I? $10,000 in cash?"

"Don't make me feel sorry for you, Matty. I know that you're a lying, cheating bitch but that never mattered before, hadn't it?" Evan simply said, his eyes fixated on Matt's face. He loved those bloody lips. He loved those eyes. He loved everything about them. "Myles was right about one thing though. I was into your privacy. I saw so much of you. You think you're a girl. You're afraid of spiders. You're afraid of grey sweaters and...and..."

Evan leaned in closely towards Matt's face. "Matt."

Matt stared back at Evan, confused and just wanting to leave.

"Matt, we can't live like this. We're two people who've been living with each other forever but we know nothing about each other."

Matt's hands went to a fork beside him as he forked Evan's face.

"You are _not_ my Evan!"

Myles smirked. "Oh, so we're in a shape-shifting game, aren't we?"

Evan's entire skin fell apart from him to show Hunter's gleeful little eyes. Hunter's eyes were onto Jeff's face whom had already shed his skin. The curtains of the restaurant keeping them apart from the public for that moment. Hunter and Leighton stayed beside him and Leighton smirked at him, grabbing onto his hand and pushing him towards him. The images of Jeff's skin shedding into what was his worst nightmare replayed over and over in Matt's head until he didn't know what to do or think.

"Myles..." Matt softly whimpered.

"Hunter is my brother." Leighton simply said. "So, love, let's just hope that Evan knows what he's doing, doesn't he? He's the worst shape shifter on the planet-"

Matt kept on whimpering. Spots were in front of his eyes. "Evie...I want my Evie!" he screeched.

Hunter quickly punched Matt's face, causing him to feel slightly faint for that moment. Matt reacted with a swift kick to Leighton's head from his knee, causing Leighton to groan in agony. The minute that both of them were distracted, Matt tried to hurry out of the curtains but Hunter had gotten him and gave him a quick kiss. "You see, Matty...we want you. We decided to have you...and you're not running away. You can't run away."

"Not ever," Leighton finished off, smirking.

Matt stared up at the ceiling, with trembling lips. "Evan..."

* * *

"Jeff! Jeff!"

Evan was racing forward, watching Jeff's arms around Beth's waist, kissing her cheek and watching her giggle. Evan's eyes were full of shock and horror. "Jeff!"

"What is it?" Jeff's nose kept on stroking Beth's flesh as he looked towards Evan's face with a grin.

Evan's face continued to look distressed and horrified. "I can't find Matt anywhere. His phone's missing. He's missing. He hasn't mentioned where he's at and nobody seems to know where he's at!"

"You overreact, Evan -"

"No, he's not," Jeff cut her off with now fixated eyes. "Matt's never seen without Evan."

"The car's around and I even found Matt's ring on the floor. He doesn't leave anywhere without that thing! Dammit, I'm scared. I know that it'll end up that Matt's gone to the salon for a trim or a shave but I just can't wrap my head around it. I feel like he's hurt."

"He's-"

Beth was cut off by Evan noticing that his phone was ringing. He'd checked it and his eyes had widened.

'_Hi, Evan, don't we just adore you? I've got your little slut right here. He's kinda confused by the whole shape-shifter thing but that's okay, right? It's not like you even tried to explain the situation. Little Matty made amends with Hunter and Leighton, worst two people ever to do that with. He made a deal with the Devil and now he must pay. Have fun searching for him. -Leighton and Hunter'._

Evan's hand was shaking as he stared at Jeff.

"Jeff, we need to move quickly. Hunter and I have a history to say the least."

"What history?" Jeff stared at him with a confused expression.

Evan bit down his lower lip. "Matt did have a strong gambling problem. I just couldn't say no! You must realise this, Jeff - I really wanted to make him happy. This was the only thing he made me happy. He's scared. He thinks he's a girl, Jeff. He thinks he has a period. Myles had been raping him. He thinks it's supposed to be painful. He's confused, my Matty. He always was a little bit more sensitive than we'd guess and some of us knew that whilst others doubted that but Matt - Matt was fragile. He wanted to gamble and I said yes. I said yes because I thought that he'd be happy but...but... I wasn't able to keep him safe, Jeffy. I wasn't able to keep him safe..."

Jeff stared back at Evan with soft eyes. "I know. I know because I-"

Jeff bit down his lower lip. "I'm sorry, Evie. This is hard to stomach but...I told Hunter and Leighton to gamble with Matt. I didn't know that...they'd trick him."

"We're horrible people."

They both nodded and stared into clear space, trying to track where they were going to go in their search for Matthew Moore Hardy.

* * *

Fists hitting against broken flesh.

Matt felt himself almost throw up at the feel of the fist colliding with his jaw but he didn't say anything. He was stuck into a dungeon-looking room that was probably stored into the basement and the colors of this place itself was creeping him out. The outdated red and the strong aqua blue color that adorned the walls and images of Myles and Evan playing with each other as children.

Myles leaned down. "Evan told me he had a new friend."

Myles pointed towards the picture at the wall that showed Evan grinning and Myles' hands into Evan's hair. The duo looked indistinguishable but Matt knew whom was whom. He knew it in his heart that Evan's smile was slightly less different than Myles' and that his eyes gleamed just a little brighter, taking in the world as its whole and making it into his own original concept of beauty. "Evan told me he had a new friend and his name was Matt Hardy. He told me he loved you."

Myles laughed. "He loves you. He fucking loves you."

Myles cupped Matt's face and then kissed him softly. "He's always watched to kiss you."

Myles' hands reached towards Matt's pants as he slowly stripped him, his hands touching his cold flesh. "He's always wanted to fuck you. And I already have."

Matt's eyes were fearful and confused.

"I was the reason you bled monthly. I raped you in your sleep. Manipulated your mind. Made you think that you were just a girl. You're just a boy, Matt. A boy that's been confused for years. A boy that's been betrayed._ Your body has always belonged to me_."

Matt was shaking. "Please."

"He loves you." Myles repeated, blinking. "He loves you. He loves you more than he loves me. He said we'd be together, that nothing would come between us, brother-to-brother and of all things, you took away his mind so I took away your virginity. I think it's a fucking fair trade, don't you?"

Hunter moved towards them, slipping down towards Matt, holding a baby girl into his hands that Matt suspected was Leighton's. "What do we do now?"

"I know if you cut off his hair, break his teeth, sell his body - maybe, maybe, we can make it up to $10,000...in a year or so."

They laughed whilst Matt felt sick to the stomach.

"We can sell him."

Matt's eyes widened horribly.

"We can sell him...and may the best bidder win. Ha."

"This is why we love you, Hunt."

* * *

**Lovelovelove xx**

**X Sam.**


	17. Together Forever Part 4

Together Forever  
Summary: Hunter has a party, whilst Evan and Jeff try to find him.  
Part: 4/6

* * *

"Please, stop!"

Matt hated this game.

He was chained onto the bed and had felt pieces and shards of glass and metal into his skin. Blindfolded, he was unable to see anything but he felt everything. He felt the pain and he felt them pushing in and out of him, swooping through his tightness until he felt physically sick and unable to cope what was happening to him. A part of him just wanted to somehow break the link of pain between him and it all - to break the chains that was holding him back.

"Please..."

His body hit.

"$10,000, baby...10,000..."

Another hit to his body by a forceful cock.

"9,750 more to go..."

* * *

_Jeff's lips were close to Matt's own._

_"Please..."_

_His body hit._

_"$10,000, baby...10,000..."_

_"Jeff, please, I love you!"_

* * *

Hunter, dressed as Jeff with his pale tan flesh and green eyes, had moved towards him again, causing Matt's heart to quick-jump quickly.

"Jeff..."

Hunter slipped down towards him, cupping his hands and softly brushing his lips against him. All Matt could feel was the thought of Jeff's lips against his own._ It's Hunter. It's Hunter. No, no! Please...Jeff..._ Matt's heart was pounding as quickly as ever. He feared everything all of a sudden. Soon enough, it was all black and nothing felt right anymore. The next time he'd woken up, he was completely bruised and beaten. He winced at the feel of the bruises and cuts and felt light-headed.

Hunter slipped beside him, still in Jeff's flesh and with a flicker of green eyes had he laughed.

"Oh, Matthew, you're so confused, so mind-fucked you'd kill for some answers..."

Matt whimpered. "Please...just let me go..."

"No," Hunter said, determined. "You owe me. You owe me in cash and I'm collecting...right now."

Leighton laughed and slipped towards him, kissing Matt's forehead.

"Myles! Any more customers?"

"Of course, Myles!"

Myles slipped beside and Matt whimpered again, flinching at the feel of air on his bruised skin.

"It pays to have a slut."

* * *

Beth slowly slipped into the kitchen.

Beth had gone to get a glass of milk from the fridge and had found Evan there, slowly munching on a biscuit. "Matt always had a strong love for biscuits," Evan had said, staring at Beth. "He used to watch towards the kitchen, get on top of a chair and reach for a bag of these. He didn't like this habit so he'd kept those bags up at one point so he'd be less tempted to devour him but Matt was always so...he had so much insomnia. Eating always made him sleepier. They made fun of him for eating so much at night..."

Evan looked up at Beth with trembling lips. "...they haven't found him yet..."

"They'll find him."

"I want my Matt."

"I'm sorry, Evan."

Evan's lips were trembling. "I want my Matty..." he had no hunch. He'd went to Hunter's and to Leighton's but it was obvious that he didn't know where his own twin brother lived. He didn't know all those years ago and he didn't know now. It killed him somehow that Myles had gotten away from him. It killed him since he felt like he was the cause of it all. He wanted to tear everything out of his body and scream until some answers were just magically draped against his flesh. He tried to remember memories of him and Myles to aid him in finding Matt but at three years old, it was slightly hard remembering.

Beth had left him, telling him to go to sleep, trying to cajole and assure him before she yawned and went back to sleep herself. Evan's hands were around a white photo album and he tried to look through all those memories that seemed more like painted photographs. Even in his own childhood photo-album, Myles was almost throughly absent through the pages and had only left a hint of three or four photos that seemed to tell him nothing at all. He'd slammed the white photo-album, trying to remember, just trying to remember.

Then something hit him. He turned around through all the pages and stared almost as if it was a clue and then he walked towards Jeff and Beth's room. Beth being already asleep and he was cautious when he shook Jeff up, making sure that only he woke up. "Hmm? Evan? Wha-?"

"...I figured it out. Myles is always the king of being there but not being there." Evan's hands were onto the album as he sat down and he flipped through the pages. "He's supposed to be in these pictures. He was with us at that point. He was there in these memories but just not here, documented. So I'm thinking...Myles is close-by. I don't know where but Myles isn't that smart to dig out an entire city underground. No, there's something - there's something here that's missing. I remembered that Myles always smelt like popcorn and caramel...and it's here, in the air, yet not here. So Myles is here in the air, just not here."

Jeff looked confused as he sat down. "I understand, Evie but I don't. It's...just not processing into my head."

Evan blinked as he sat down, staring at him with sad eyes. "I...I don't know. I guess you're right..."

Jeff slipped beside Evan, holding him tightly, kissing his forehead. He rocked him back and forth and stroked his back, watching as Evan sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Evan's tears soaking the fabric of Jeff's cotton shirt. "I wanna see Matty...oh God, he wanted a kid, Jeffy. He wanted me to get him a little child. I couldn't even do that! Oh God, when I find him, I swear he could have a part of my soul if he wanted to..._Jeff_..."

"Calm down, Evan."

"No, I can't calm down! Jeffro, you don't understand. The things I've seen...I'm not human. I'm a shape-shifter. I had to look at Matt's memories to help become more like Matt if I shift into him. I had to do it for a test. I had to! And then, Matty...Matt... oh God. My twin brother, Myles, had been manipulating him for so long, he didn't know whom he was. He was lost. He was so lost. Myles shoved a spider down his throat, and made him feel unloved for God's sake... he told that I didn't love him. And I love him. I love him so much it hurts Goddammit. I just want to wrap him around my arms, kiss him and tell him he's the most beautiful thing in the world...I want to lay down beside him, forget it all, fuck it all...and just stare...stare into the sky and find something...some sort of hope, you know, Jeffro? I haven't had hope for a long time and...you know what's my hope? Do you?"

Evan took a deep breath, his eyes full of remembrance and longing. "Hope is only one thing. It's the glint of that purpleness into Matt's eyes when he was truly happy. When the light hits his eyes just right, when the colours around him are just perfect, then that light shows off this glint - it's only seen in a second, but that glint made my world - and the laughter that follows, erupted from Matt's gorgeous pink lips. Oh God. He's my hope, Jeff. Jeffy...they took my hope away. They took my Matt away! Jeffy...Jeff...they took him away..."

Evan sniffed.

"They took him away..."

* * *

_Slash, slash, slash - red liquid coated pale skin. A gasp that erupted from his lips, more of a painful cry, a silent broken lullaby..._

"Let's get away from here."

Myles slipped his hand against Matt's cut skin, causing him to jolt up in shock at the touch but being chained had allowed him only to ache even more. Hunter's eyes glinting off its mischievous colour, a smirk playing on his lips. "I want to get away before they find us. And Matty-boy, Myles is gonna hide you away where nobody's ever gonna find you..."

Matt's eyes widened. "No, please. I'm sorry. I-I-I'll do anything! Just don't take me away from...here...from my Jeffy, from my...f-f-from my Evie...please...this is my home. I...I'm not safe...without it."

"You are not safe in our hands, love. You gotta let go of any other thoughts of happiness in the next few years."

Matt whimpered.

"You gotta let go..."

Matt's tears were trickling down his cheeks. Hot liquid was spilling down his face, choking him endlessly.

* * *

**Lovelovelove xxx**

**x Sam**


End file.
